No Strings
by LackingDelirium
Summary: Pietro was lost without Wanda, she was his twin and he promised not to die without her. Hermione left the Wizarding World in the pursuit of better things. They both need to find themselves, and in the way, they find each other. This is a What If? What if Pietro lived and he and Hermione helped each other help themselves. Pietro/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

 _ **No Strings**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _I've got no strings to hold me down, there are no strings on me. There are no strings on me._

Ever since he could remember, it was Wanda and him against the world. Two orphans, two twins all alone in the world. They were really two parts of a whole-but they had no family, that was taking away from them. And it was all to blame to Tony Stark. He held onto the hate, that same thirst for revenge had gotten him and Wanda through so much. It wasn't until they were both eighteen that a whole new world opened up, a new opportunity for both of them, a chance to be better, to help people, to end the reign of others like Tony Stark. So when the experiments started, he was eager to sign up, he convinced himself then her. He _changed_ with Wanda. They entered the world together, and if they were to die, it would be together.

At first all he felt was agony and pain, he could feel Wanda's pain as well. There, in Strucker's lab there were a mass of people, the number closer to twenty or so. Twenty hopefuls with a grudge match and a hunger for peace. Maybe there was a way to revolutionize Sokovia and change things for the better, to be a hero. At least, that was what they were told. They were naive, Pietro knew that now. When the experiments happened, all he could remember was pain. So much _pain_ , day in and day out with little rest. Soon the numbers started decreasing and where there once was twenty were now ten and rapidly dropping. It turned out people weren't made to be pulled apart and reattached differently. In ways only seen in horror films but this was real life.

He still asked himself what made them special. How did they last when others couldn't? Was it the little picture he saw everyday? The one he kept in his pocket near his heart? Was it the memory of those two days he and his sister survived by clinging to life, unknowing whether they were to see the next day? However it happened, they lived and he had changed. His love of hope had faded a bit, he was no longer the same boy that walked in. He was _fast._ And fast meant _better_. Fast meant a new life, fast meant going anywhere he wanted to go. Wanda lived through and she was power. So much power and together they were holding a shot to live happier, to avenge the deaths of their family and to be safe.

But safety was overrated anyways, he knew this now. Safety was the first thing that got thrown out the window when chaos came knocking at the door. This time, knocking was skipped altogether in favor of kicking the door open. The Avengers- Earth's mightiest heroes. When he first met them, he scoffed. This group of discord and freaks were supposed to save everyone? Egos the size of countries was what that ramshackle group had. Because that was all they were to him. Killers wrapped up in technology and shiny costumes pretending they were doing the world a favor. How? They couldn't even stick together. They only pretended to be a big happy family. They fought and they expected to get peace from _that?_ He hated them all. They lied and killed but he joined them because the alternative was worse and because Wanda saw Ultron for what he really was.

Ultron was just as flawed as the Avengers, they were on the same spectrum for disregarding life, tossing it aside as if it meant nothing. As if life was no more than a game to be toyed with. Wanda saw the good in them, she saw room for improvement, to actually change the world. She was always better with people than he was. Her heart was purer, kinder, more eager to see the good in others.

The Avengers, as they turned out, weren't so bad. Pietro liked Hawkeye the best, but he still didn't like Stark. He didn't think he could ever like him. Tony Stark was the reason for his suffering in the first place, he played God with his silly suit and ruined just as many lives as he saved. The Captain was nice enough, a bit righteous, but he genuinely wanted to help people and save the world. It was utterly naive. The rest of them were a blur, important enough but he wasn't there to make friends. He was there to save the world, to help people. In a way, the Avengers were like Strucker. Not evil of course, but then again, no one ever thought they were evil, everyone thought they were doing the right thing.

The problem was monsters never realized they were the monster until it was too late. Strucker promised to make a better world, that they, the Maximoff twins were destined for greatness. _All lies, lies, and more lies._

It wasn't until almost too late he realized how bad everything was. It was his fault. When he was still in Sokovia, he was the one that persuaded Wanda to join in the experiments. He could have gotten her killed. The riots were nothing compared to this-this war. He was completely unprepared for actual war. War meant destruction and scars, scars that couldn't be healed by medicine or time. The kind that sat under the surface, waiting to reopen.

When all went to hell and the battle headed for home; he felt a sinking in his heart. It was just like when they were ten. He was certain that the Avengers were going to do the same, ignoring all the civilians and causing ultimate damage without a skip. Because that's what the world is. People die and there is hate and in order to get peace, death happens and war breaks out and destruction. But that didn't happen, well, not really, but there wasn't as much death as he predicted. When the fighting started and he was running and saving he felt a sense of completion. Was this what it was supposed to feel like? He was useful and it felt great.

He could tell the team enjoyed this as well, especially the Captain. He knew the Captain had a dark side to him, but he chose not to mention it. Wanda may have been able to read minds and connect with others, but he was good at reading people, he always was.

Pietro knew that saving people was his mission. He also knew that that was dangerous. Wanda was right, it was his- _their_ job to save those that couldn't save themselves. So when the shooting happened and Barton had the boy, the boy he _knew_ from the market, he had to do something. So he let himself be shot. He wasn't going to let the boy and the Hawkeye die when he could save them.

Wanda would have to forgive him. She had to. His only regret was that he had to break his promise and die without her. He remembered it _hurt._ When it was over, all he did was look them in the eye and say, "You didn't see that coming."

The he fell and he saw dark, the world faded around him when he heard his twin's scream of anguish.

* * *

He thought he was dead. That it was over. He thought he was in heaven, but he knew it couldn't be true because he was in so much _pain._ It hurt and it felt like his skin was stitching itself back together. Would he be in pain for all eternity, was this his punishment for his recklessness? It was cold and he was tied to something. He couldn't see very well, his vision was blurry and had random black spots everywhere. His eyes soon adjusted and he could see that the room he was in was a sterile white and it smelled clean. Too clean. Pietro's stomach churned at the scent. He turned his head at the sound of a small cough, which caused sharp pains to shoot up into his head. He had a massive headache that pounded.

There was another person next to him. Her back was to him and they were holding something, maybe a clipboard? Was she an angel? She could very well be the grim reaper, here to take his soul. The person turned their head slightly, she was beautiful. Her hair was massive and brown and everywhere. An idea came to mind, after all he wouldn't be him if he didn't do something like that. "Hello beautiful."

A slow half smile crept to his face when he saw her give a jump and let out a small scream.

She dropped her clipboard and swung her head towards him so rapidly he was impressed it didn't detach. Her eyes were wide as she picked up the clipboard before yelling out, "Dr. Cho! He's awake!" Pietro watched her walk over to him and check his pulse, he gave low groan at the pain in his head, but was pleasantly surprised at the small shock she gave him. _How strange_ "Hello, I'm Dr. Granger, we're here to help you."

He was getting fainter and his sight was going again. He gave a weak nod and closed his eyes, he let the darkness surround him again. At least he was safe and alive. Wanda wouldn't have to forgive him after all.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Dr. Granger and we're here to help you." Hermione didn't know much about her patient. In her line of work, questions were rarely ever asked, more than likely, the answer wasn't very good. All she knew was that Clint dropped off the body, covered in multiple bullet wounds and demanded they help. Doctor Cho immediately started working, but Hermione wasn't sure of it. He was severely wounded, at death's door. How he was still breathing was a mystery to her.

Though, her patient seemed to heal faster, there were a few instances where his body rate seemed to give out and a number of steps would be taken to make sure he didn't die. Again. Magic certainly helped to stabilize him, but most of the time, muggle practices saved him. She only knew his age and his abilities. She didn't know his name or how he received his wounds, but she felt it was probably due to the spat between the Avengers and Ultron.

She had worked with S.H.I.E.L.D a few times, and those relations weren't warming and they were quickly severed when Nick Fury died. Apparently he was alive as well. Did no one _stay_ dead anymore?

Still, working with Helen Cho was amazing and everything she ever wanted, nothing the magical world could provide her. She was making a difference, being a scientist and occasionally saving people. She was her own boss and had her agenda, something she didn't have before. She was free now. Free to do her own research and follow her passions, not just sit at a desk and file paperwork all day.

The young man in front of her certainly was handsome and she wished him a speedy recovery, whoever he was, he was important to the Avengers. Helen walked in, holding a muffin and trying to eat it as quickly as possible. Due to the nature of their work, they rarely had time to eat. "He awoke?"

"Yes, but he quickly went unconscious again. His vitals are good, so he was probably just tired." Hermione gratefully took the offered muffin.

"Did he say anything?" Hermione felt her face heat up.

"Um, just hello. Nothing too important. I'm sure he's just disoriented."

Dr. Cho nodded. "Keep me updated, if he wakes up again, tell me, and we'll go from there okay?"

"Of course." Dr. Cho left and Hermione continued checking over the man. She left the magical community because she couldn't handle the pressure and the outdatedness that was so typical. So many expected her to go into Law Enforcement, but she had enough of that thinking so she left and made almost no contact at all. She still used magic, that was something that would never change-it was a part of her, just like books and breathing were.

Hours passed and she was getting ready to leave when he woke up again. She didn't so much as see him as she heard him. She was walking back from the bathroom when she heard a loud clutter in his room. She rushed in and saw him lying on the floor with the IV on the ground. "Err, excuse me, just what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm lying on the ground, as you can see." _smartass._

"Yes, yes, but why?"

"The ground is so much nicer, don't you think?"

Hermione had to roll her eyes, it was like being around Malfoy again. "We're you trying to leave? Don't lie to me."

"I was. I tripped, normally, you wouldn't see me. I'm fast."

"Of course you are. You still are weak from whatever happened to you."

"I got shot. I'm fine now, I have to see her." A girlfriend maybe? Whatever it was, he was in no state

to be there.

"See who?"

"My sister, she's probably worried sick."

"Oh? Well, I am not allowed to let you go and she'll be more worried to see that you haven't healed all the way and insist on moving around."

"You're a doctor no?"

"Well yes. "

"So let me go." _Like it was that easy. And did he really ignore my other words?_

It wasn't that simple. She didn't even know his name, much less let him wander around South Korea. "I don't even know your name."

He looked surprised, "No one told you my name?" The intensity in his eyes made her want to blush.

"No, Barton just dropped you off a week ago and let you heal."

"Barton?" He looked skeptical.

"Yes, you should be fine now, we patched you up fine, but the problem was you not waking up. The pain you probably feel is the tenderness from the wounds. That you don't have. Anymore."

"My name is Pietro Maximoff." Merlin, even his name was hot. _Get a grip on yourself Granger, he's your patient and he's probably hurt._

"Well, I'm Hermione Granger." She helped Pietro get up and sat him on the bed. She pulled out her stethoscope. "Take a few deep breaths for me." His heart was fine, and all his vitals checked out.

"Okay, you seem to be in perfect condition. I can get a hold of Clint tomorrow, and they can take you to your sister. Meanwhile, you can stay here overnight."

"Do I have to?"

"Have to what?" She was slightly confused. Was that not the standard procedure everywhere else?

"Stay here."

"Yes."

"Why?" Was he always like this? He asked more question then that Rita Skeeter.

"Because you can't just wander around, anything can happen, and you still can get hurt. For MErlin's sake, you just woke up after being nearly dead for a week."

"I dislike hospitals and clinics, besides, I need to shower in a place no so white." Hermione bit her lip. Maybe she could offer him to stay at her spare bedroom? She had multiple homes around the world, and currently, she was staying a few blocks from the lab. She spent her time between here and Stark Tower where she invented with Tony and Bruce. But she hadn't been there since before the Ultron attacks.

"Well..." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Well what?"

What could it hurt? Helen had left, Hermione checked him in a good physical state, and she was contacting the Avengers tomorrow. It wouldn't hurt. Besides, she was more than capable of protecting them if anyone were to attack. "If you wanted to, maybe, if you want, I only live a few blocks away from here, you can sleep in the spare bedroom just for tonight? While I make contact with Clint? Only if you want to. You don't have to."

He was silent and Hermione groaned internally. She probably freaked him out. She didn't even _know_ him. Was she just going to start inviting random strangers to her home? Albeit handsome strangers, but still! But he couldn't be a bad person, Clint wouldn't have brought him if he was a villain. "Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I will sleep at your place. Thank you."

"Oh! Well, okay. Here, let's get you some clothes." She turned around and pulled out the clothes he was brought in, she muttered an inconspicuous _reparo_ on his torn clothes and handed them to him.

"The bathroom is right there if you-" She widened her eyes as he just pulled his pants on and peeled off the hospital gown to pull on his shirt. She blushed and turned away from his very, _very_ nice body. She was a _doctor_ for Merlin's sake.

"Yes?" He turned towards her.

"Er, never mind. Well, that's it. Are you ready?" He nodded and she turned to the door and started walking. Hopefully, he was right behind her. She left the lab and started walking down the street.

"So, what do you do?" She looked at Pietro.

"Well, I'm a scientist."

"What do you study?" She wondered whether she should tell him she mainly studied in muggle/magical advances in technology.

"Things." She almost immediately slapped herself in her mind. Could she sound any more rude?

"Oh? Anything I would know of? I too know things." Was he? Was he _flirting?_ Hermione shook her head, she really needed to make more human interactions.

"I doubt it. My study of things is extremely complex and volatile. Really high level stuff." He was smiling now.

"I would like to see that. Maybe someday."

"Uh, yeah." They walked in a slightly awkward silence and Hermione felt relief when she saw her little house coming up. "Okay, so this is my neighborhood, be a bit quiet, Mrs. Tran is a huge gossip and she'll take joy in seeing you." She ignored his raised eyebrow and walked up to her porch. She opened the door and stepped inside. "So, this is it. This is my house, it's not much, but it's home."

"I like it. It's cozy and more than I ever had."

"Oh. Where did you grow up?"

"Sokovia. It's not much, but it's home." He said, repeating her words back to her. He scanned the room. _Ah, that explains it-Sokovia was just recently attacked. He must have gotten hurt there._

* * *

This Hermione was surprisingly nice. He wasn't very used to nice people. People weren't just nice, they all wanted something in return. He wondered what exactly she wanted. She offered him her home without even _knowing_ him. So either she was welcoming or stupid. And he didn't think she was the latter. He liked her house well enough. It was cozy and very distinct. The first thing he noticed were the books.

There were books _everywhere_. They lined the walls and some were on the coffee table. The house felt welcoming and- Something caught Pietro's eyes, was that picture moving? They weren't on a loop, the people kept doing different faces. Come to think of it, the house felt different. Not bad, just powerful. It radiated something. That brought him to the thought of his clothes.

He was shot. He remembered that clearly, yet his clothes should have holes on them, they were still a bit bloody from where he had bled, so they couldn't be new clothes. There were no stich marks he could see. Hermione was over by the kitchen boiling water for tea. He looked around the house and noticed the strange titles on some of the books. Was she a mutant? Was she an Enhanced like him? He saw one of the dishes float to her.

"What are you?" He had to restrain a smile when the pretty doctor jumped about a foot into the air.

"Quit doing that! What do you mean?"

"I noticed the pictures and the books. I noticed the dish float towards you, and I noticed my clothes don't have holes on them. So what are you? Are you an Enhanced?" She stared at him blankly.

"I'm sorry, a what?"

"What I am." She shook her head at him.

"No, I am not like you, I'm a witch."

"What?" Now he was confused. What did she mean by that?

"Well, more like a sorceress. I was born it and there's a whole magical community. But, I don't belong there, so I do some freelance work." That made more sense.

"Okay."

She gaped at him. "Okay? Just like that?"

"I'm not following, just like what?"

"Most of the time people call me crazy and expect me to do some spell. You have no idea the tests the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D put me through."

"I wouldn't mind seeing a magic trick or two." He gave her a smirk and watched her flush slightly. It was fun to rile her up. "Do you have a wand too?"

"Yes I do." She turned to the cabinets to get some tea, "here." She pulled a thin stick and waved it slightly. Some clothes flew into her hands. "These are pajamas, they're Harry's but I think they should fit." Who was Harry? Was it her lover? Pietro felt oddly strange about the fact that she might have another person in her life. Which was odd, he only just met her. His little guardian angel. He took the clothes from her. "So the bathroom is right- do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Pietro asked as he pulled off his shirt and pulled on the t-shirt she handed him. He made to pull off his pants when she gave a small _eep!_ and turned away from him.

"Strip right in front of people?" Pietro moved to shrug but then realized she couldn't see him. He pulled on the pants.

"You can look." It was humorous to see Hermione so flustered, "It's something I don't even realize I'm doing. The shirt fits fine, but the pants are a little short." As soon as he said that, the pants became longer when she waved her wand.

"Good?"

"It's good." Her power was pretty convenient and he wondered whether it could do other things, was there a limit and what else could she do?

"Great, so follow me, your bedroom is over this way." Pietro followed Hermione down the narrow hallway and into the small bedroom. There was a bed and not much in it, but he didn't need anything else. Tomorrow he was going to see Wanda. He proved her wrong, his promise to her was unbroken. He would live to die with her. Suddenly tomorrow couldn't come by faster.

"Thank you Hermione, for your kindness."

He noticed her cheeks tint a bit. "I- You're welcome. If you need anything, I'm right down the hall. I'll leave you to it. Good night."

"Good night." He plopped on the bed and wondered if he ran, he could make it to Wanda and the rest of the Avengers if he started now and ran all night. He quickly scrapped the idea; he had no idea where they even were, Hermione had the only true link to them, there was no reason for him to leave and be impatient. Besides, it would be rude to Hermione, she offered him her home when he didn't have anywhere to stay.

He decided that staying would be the best action to take, so he went to sleep.

* * *

Pietro was something. That much Hermione could tell. He was charming and sarcastic, but she could tell he cared about his sister. She knew he wanted to get to the Avengers as fast as possible, but that just wasn't possible right now. She was in no mood to go barging in in the middle of the night to deliver him to his little team. It would just have to wait.

Having him in her home made her a bit nervous, it had been a long time since she had a male in her home. Harry stopped visiting her when he got married to Ginny. She suspected that was Ginny's doing. She occasionally floo called him, but it was nothing like before. She hadn't spoken to him in months now. No one ever told her that being an adult was so _lonely._ They all told her she was destined for greatness, but they never said she would be all alone if she didn't follow the path they planned out for her. She was all alone in this world. Getting out of the Wizarding World made your friends slowly but surely lose contact with you.

But for all its imperfections, it was once _home._ She once belonged there, there were Weasley Sunday dinners, there were eager Hogwarts students at Diagon Alley, magic creatures ready to learn about, places to explore. There were warm, friendly, interactions with fellow witches and wizards. But that was only if you were the same. People like Luna were treated differently because they weren't the same. She, had once treated Luna the same, like a second rate citizen simply because she read _The Quibbler._ She still felt so ashamed of that. Now, she was treated the same.

She didn't belong anywhere.

Wanda didn't know how to work or do anything anymore. When Pietro died, she died along with him. Working with the Avengers helped just a little bit. She could focus all her anger on hurting bad people, she could _make_ them hurt and she could make them scared, just like she was. Pietro was all she had and he was gone. She didn't attend the funeral, she didn't even know if there was a funeral. It was never mentioned and she never asked. That would make it too real-acknowledging his death was the last thing she wanted to do.

She was a witch, people feared her and her abilities. They watched her like she was a ticking time bomb. Ignoring the whispers and the scared looks had always been easier with her twin. For the first time, she would have to face them herself

Her powers were great and she hated them. All these things she could do, all these things she could make others see, she couldn't save him, she couldn't bring him back and he was just _gone_. One minute they were joking and the next, he was dead. She wanted to be angry at the Archer for letting that happen, but she knew Pietro wouldn't like it. It was his choice to sacrifice himself.

So she wasn't angry at him. She was angry at everyone else, mostly at Strucker. If she had known, she would have killed him slower. It was all his fault. He was the reason the riots happened, he was the reason they had powers, and he was the reason Pietro was dead.

Hermione woke up to screams. She jolted out of her bed and wildly looked around before pulling out her wand. She ran out to the hall and went the direction the screams were coming from. They were coming from the guest room-Pietro's screams. She burst into the room and saw no one but him in the bed. He was having a nightmare. Pietro was shaking and clutching the sheet in his hands.

Her own nightmares were pushed aside and she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

She dropped her wand and made her way to the bed and sat down next to him. _It's just like when Harry had nightmares_ , she thought, her heart twisting. "Pietro." She lightly touched his hand. "Pietro? Wake up." She said gently. She went to touch him a little firmer and he suddenly woke up and pinned her under him with his arm at her throat. Hermione let out a scream before the air was slowly getting squeezed out of her. "Pietro!" She wheezed and tried to pry his arm off her throat.

He seemed to come to himself. "Hermione? What's going on?" His accent was thicker in his sleep. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't breathe!" Pietro's eyes widened. He quickly released his hold on her and sat up, straddling her legs. "Ugh, Thanks, you were having a nightmare. I heard the screams and came to help." Hermione gave a weak cough and gave him a reassuring smile.

Pietro avoided her gazed and turned his face away, seemingly upset. "Oh. I'm sorry I woke you."

"No! It's fine. I used to get them, well I still do, I'm just surprised you didn't hear them tonight. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really. Maybe another time." She was surprised to see that he looked lost and a bit sad.

"Okay. Do you want me to stay?" _Why would I say that? I don't even know him that well! Granger, what is going through your head?_ She completely regretted that now.

"What?"

"Nothing! I just thought, since human contact made it easier for me when I had a nightmare that it might be the same for you?"

"Wouldn't your boyfriend get mad?"

What was he talking about? "What boyfriend?"

"Harry."

She wanted to laugh so bad, and she thought he knew that because his eyebrows crinkled in annoyance. "Harry is not my boyfriend. He was my best friend. We went our separate ways. I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No. Stay."

Her heart beat faster. "Are you sure?"

"Maybe it will help me sleep. It's worth a shot."

"Okay." Hermione gestured for him to get off her legs and he flushed when he realized he was still on her. Hermione scooted over to the left side of the bed anNo d he settled next to her. She was rigid and afraid of touching her until he pulled her right against his chest and she willed her heart to stop beating so fast. It wasn't until she felt his heart rate slow down that she knew he was asleep. She relaxed a bit more and allowed his arms tighten around her.

It was...nice. Yes, it was nice to finally allow herself some much needed human contact. All she needed to convince herself that this was entirely selfless. Just a way to help someone in need.

Tomorrow she would contact Clint, but tonight, she hoped Pietro would have no more nightmares.

 **This is yet another crossover. I love crossovers. I recently watched Avengers the Age of Ultron and fell completely in love with it. I loved the dialogue and the characters, especially the twins. So this is more of an What if? Type of story. What if Hermione was low key working with the Avengers and Shield. This is honestly more of a crack-fic and crack-ship more than anything. But I really hope you guys like it, I'm branching out, and this is probably going to be five chapters. Very quick and simple.**

 **And yeah, their relationship is probably progressing super fucking fast, but eh, I like the pace and it's not even a real relationship at this point. All Pietro cares about is getting to Wanda, and though he may find Hermione attractive, she's not a huge aspect of his life right now. Hermione doesn't know him and I feel like she wouldn't just jump into a relationship without thinking shit through, you know?**

 **So Read, review, follow, favorite, whatever you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**No Strings**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

Hermione felt warmth. Sleep was slowly fading, her senses were slowly starting to sharpen.

It was warm and there was pressure behind her. Her body tensed when she realized someone was in bed with her.

What was going on and where was she? She at first could not remember where she was until all the events of last night came rushing towards her. Pietro, his nightmares, and her staying the night. She instantly relaxed when she realized she was still at home and not being hung from her toes in some dingy basement.

Perhaps she was watching too much television, this wasn't the war, she needn't fear being captured. She fidgeted a bit and stopped when she- was that? Hermione flushed vividly when she felt the hardness against her rear and ignored the temptation to whimper. _Oh Merlin strike me down now, please._

She needed to leave and she needed to talk to Clint about Pietro's revival. She definitely wanted to leave the bed, especially with… _that_. She made to leave the bed when the arms around tightened and she faintly heard a " _stay"_ in her ears. Hermione then hesitated, it was probably only five in the morning. But was it a good idea? They weren't even friends. With Harry, she had known him most of her life. But the lull of sleep and the promise of warmth kept her in that bed. It was odd, being able to sleep so well and not have to ward the room shut. It was strange that after ten years, the best sleep she had was in the arms of a total stranger.

When she woke up again it was closer to nine and she realized she was alone. She turned and the spot next to her was still slightly warm, but it was obvious it hadn't been occupied in at least seven minutes. A sudden panic filled her, hopefully Pietro hadn't wandered off looking for his sister and had gotten lost. South Korea was tricky to navigate. There wasn't much she could do about that and she left the small bedroom and made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast. She hummed a tune under her breath and went to the fridge to see what she could make. Pancakes sounded heavenly to her and if Pietro was still here, he could join her in breakfast.

* * *

It was when she was pouring the mix that she realized; she hadn't had any nightmares after she fell back asleep.

It was one of his worst. Pietro had always had a difficult time sleeping, always uneasy. Since his 'death', When he woke up cold and sweaty and _alone_ he didn't know what to do. It was disorientating, he was sweaty and he felt completely terrified. Then there was Hermione, determined to help him. If he wasn't so shaken up about last night, he would have made some dirty reference to the fact that she wanted to sleep with him. He was so scared about that nightmare. It was always the same, a sickening combination of when the bomb had gone off and those two days when Wanda and him where trapped in that dirty building and when they volunteered for Strucker's experiments. He felt the pain and this time he didn't think there was anyone to help him.

He didn't have Wanda, she would comfort him in the time of terrors and he her. They were twins, and together they were whole. So when the witch had suggested sleeping with him he agreed because that's what he and Wanda would do, especially when they were younger. She would crawl into his bed and she would sing him a lullaby until he was peaceful and vice versa. He missed his sister so much.

Hermione's magic was somewhat similar to his beloved sister, so it was easy to fall asleep, even though the scent was all wrong.

Pietro faintly remembered a stirring in his arms when he thought the girl had tried to leave. Instead, he gripped her tighter and begged her to stay. It was working, his nightmares were gone for the night and he was grateful. He would do anything to make those end, so keeping her there was a must. He didn't wake up until a few hours later, and he saw Hermione in his arms and Pietro just stayed still. Looking over her features and staring at the wall behind her.

At first he contemplated leaving, just going and running and looking for his twin. He could certainly get there much faster than Barton or anyone else. He knew Wanda best, Pietro would know where to look. That idea was thrown out after further thought, he had no idea of where she could be and the only ones that knew where those Avengers and therefore Hermione. She didn't mention being a part of the Avengers, but she definitely was more than the assistant to Helen Cho. She knew where they were situated and no one else knew where they were, so she was obviously trusted, and she referred to Hawkeye by his real name. She pretended she was just an assistant, but there was more there.

Pietro knew firsthand that fist appearances were not always what they seemed to be. With her abilities, there was no way she could be a glorified assistant. She would be on the radar, scooped up by Fury and his S.H.I.E.L.D program. She could be anything, perhaps a murdering assassin like Romanoff.

Hermione confused him with her kindness. It bothered him a bit, how many people took advantage of that kindness? The number was probably high. People liked to be better, to be the best, and if that meant stepping and taking advantage of people, so be it. Or was it all just an act? It could very well be a way to find out information and report back to the others. However, Pietro would ask her about her involvement with the Avengers later. Right now, all he wanted was a shower. He was clean enough, but he smelt like hospital and he hated that scent. It was too much like every other place in his mind and memories. He slipped out the bed and went out to the hall and he quickly located the bathroom.

But he was curious, the witch was asleep, so he took that time to explore before he went in for the shower. Pietro hadn't really looked around and she hadn't offered a tour so his curiosity was peaked. Her living room and kitchen he had seen last night and determined that the living room was nothing more than a miniature library. There were three other doors in the hall. There was a linen closet with a washer and dryer, nothing interesting.

One of the doors was her bedroom. Pietro slowly opened the door, hoping it wouldn't squeak. It would be no use if Hermione awoke, she might change her mind and send him back to the hospital. It was larger than the other rooms and very cozy. There was a bathroom adjacent to it and though her didn't know her very well, it screamed Hermione. There were books almost everywhere but it was very tidy and it had more of those pictures he had seen last night.

Pietro walked over to the cabinet and carefully looked over each picture. There was a thin layer of dust covering some of them, the others had a clean polished look. He couldn't help but wonder why those were recently dusted.

Most of those pictures had a younger Hermione wrapped around what seemed to be a young man with messy black hair, and another man with red hair. He determined that at least one of those boys was the Harry she spoke so fondly of. Pietro wondered what happened to him, Hermione didn't speak like he was still around, so when had he stopped being a part of her life? He stepped out of the room and went back into the hall.

The last door was a stairway to what he thought, the basement. There was a strange aura surrounding the area and it called to him, like a slight tug. He was severely tempted to go down, and was about to when the waft of hospital reached his nose. He _needed_ that shower. He would go back to it later, maybe.

There were numerous bottles lining the tub, some were recognizable, but most were in strange bottles with unreadable names scribbled one. Pietro was very unsure of what to use. Fortunately the soap was easy to identify and he could clearly see 'shampoo' labeled on a purple glass bottle.

When his shower was over, he felt completely relaxed. He really didn't want to put on the same clothes again so he wrapped himself in the towel and went looking for Hermione. She could give him clothes, besides, she would undoubtedly blush when she saw him like this. And that brought a smile to his face.

* * *

She was cooking eggs when she heard him. She was humming the Hogwarts school song and moving the spatula to stir at the eggs when he said, "What a lovely tune." And yet again, she leapt up in surprise. Would he always do that?

"What the-" she turned, intent on giving him a scold when she blushed bright red. He was wrapped up in a towel and _nothing_ else. She tried to keep her eyes on his face but they kept drifting lower, as if they had a mind of their own. _Oh...how nice...no, Hermione no! Stop staring at him like he's a piece of meat!_

Why did he always do this? She started to suspect it was intentional. When she finally managed to drag her eyes up, he was smirking at her and she wanted to punch it off of him. "Enjoying the view?" She ignored him and quickly spun back, concentrating on the eggs as if her life depended on it. "Could I get some clothes?" She half wanted to leave him like that, just to show him a lesson, but then again, he might take it the wrong way. Hermione pulled out her wand and _accioed_ some of Harry's old clothes, she lengthened the legs and passed them to Pietro.

"After you eat breakfast, I'll make contact with Clint, now can you _please_ change in-oh never mind, you're already doing it." Hermione muttered a few choice words under her breath. Was he determined to kill her? She waited until he was wearing clothes to continue. At least she hoped he was changed. Why did she always attract the weirdos? She needed to fix her bleeding hear tone of these days."Are you decent now?"

"I thought I was always decent, no?" she had the biggest urge to roll her eyes. He was so, so, ugh, _Malfoy._ Though Pietro didn't seem to have the smarmy attitude of that slippery fellow.

"Okay Mr. Decent, here, I want to see how fast you really are, take these plates and set the table." Hermione handed him a pile of plates and silverware and before she could finish, all the plates were set up. "Wait, do that again." Pietro nodded and this time Hermione paid attention. If she concentrated, she could see the blue surround him. Was he born with that ability? The only people she had known that were born with extraordinary abilities were wizards and witches, not anyone else. But her new job had really shaken up her perspective and made her see that some humans did do extraordinary things. Wizards and magical folk weren't the only source of power. Anyone could be a regular human that developed powers. "Where did you get that from?"

"I wasn't born with them. Baron Strucker gave me them."

"Strucker?!" Was it the same? It had to be, the same man who experimented on people by exploiting their loss or fear. How could Pietro even think of joining him? That Strucker caused her a lot of grief for a few years. Barton had her examining every single lab that the Avengers had raided, looking for clues or anything that could advance their experiments. It was years of that before she put her foot down because damn it, she wanted to help others, not chase the dead.

Strucker was bad news, she was shocked when she read his file. No, Baron Strucker was not a kind man. He was elitist and went to extremes to find success. Crossing lines Hermione didn't think anyone could cross.

As sensing her distress, Pietro quickly continued. "Sokovia is a troubled country and my sister and I were unhappy with the death and destruction, but rioting wasn't _enough,_ I had to do something so when we turned 18, we volunteered. He promised to make the world better, that we weren't going to be ruled by the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D" Pietro sneered the names, "I needed to do something, so when the pain started, I ignored it and focused on the little picture. That got me through the pain and the death. And it worked, until that Tony Stark almost fucked up the world with his Ultron."

There were so many things she wanted to say. "Tony Stark is a good man." And he was. He made mistakes and he was the first to say he wasn't perfect, but he tried.

Pietro looked disgusted. "Tony Stark is a monster playing at being good. He thinks he can redeem himself by being Iron Man, but he can't." She tried to keep her voice as level as possible but anger boiled in Hermione's body. She understood where Pietro was coming from, she really did. But anyone could see Tony was trying to change. Yes he was flamboyant and he was selfish, but he genuinely cared about people and he was trying to be better.

"You really shouldn't be so quick to judge. He's made mistakes, but he's trying to change. He's not a monster. Just like you aren't one for submitting to Strucker's ideas even with him being such a horrible person. You and him are not monsters, monsters are much worse and I've faced them." Saying that brought back a lot of memories and Hermione fought to push them down, it would not be good to have an attack right now.

"How do you know I'm not a monster? You don't know anything about me, the things I've done. I could kill you right now and no one would even know. You shouldn't be so naive about who you trust and see as a hero, because I'm telling you now, nobody's a hero. We're all fighting for ourselves and for our own glory." His words were bitter and angry. They rung in her. Why was he like this? What happened that he couldn't control?

"What happened to you? Who failed you?"

His eyes became far away, as if he wasn't there, reliving a distant memory. "It's not who failed me. It's who I failed. I failed my sister. I involved her in things that she had no business being involved in. I let people hurt her. I made her into a freak, I put her at risk, I ruined her life. That's why I need to see her. I need to let her know I'm alive and that I didn't fail her, I still have time to fix it." All at once, Hermione realized how deep his relationship with his sister went. It was so familiar because she once had that with Harry. A relationship so deep it was basically unhealthy.

Thinking of Harry reminded her of her exile. Well, it was mostly self imposed. No one really asked her to leave, but Hermione was always rather smart, brightest witch in her class right? She knew when she wasn't welcome. She knew how to read between the lines.

 _You know we still love you. You don't have to leave. No one is asking for you to leave._

 _I can't stay here Harry. I'm not welcome._

 _No one asked you to leave. No one said you weren't welcome._

 _I know._

"You didn't fail your sister. You don't know what it's like to fail someone. You're alive and you're going to see her soon. Today. Let me go contact Clint." Hermione glared at him when Pietro looked like he was going to argue. He had no idea. "Make yourself comfortable." He nodded at her and she went into the living room.

After she left, she heard a faint "thank you." A small smile grew on her face. She was going to get him back to his sister. He was not going to fail today. She picked up her phone and dialed the number marked under emergency. It rung a few times until it picked up. "Hermione, right now isn't a good time. I'm kind of in the middle of something."

Clint's voice was tense and there seemed to be yelling in the background. "It's not about that. He's awake."

There was a short silence. "He's alive? You guys actually did it? Wow! Um. We can pick him up in about two hours or so."

"He's not in the clinic." She figured she might as well tell him now. It would save him a trip to the lab. Though Dr. Cho wouldn't mind as long as Thor was there.

"What? Where is he?" There was a grunt and the sound of bone breaking. "What did you do?" _He knows me too well I swear._

"Um. Well, he's here. With me. At Needle-nest." Needle-nest was the name of her home in South Korea.

"Why is he there and not at the lab?"

"He didn't want to stay there. I felt bad for him. So I let him stay."

There was an exasperated sigh. "You always feel bad don't you? Keep him there and after this uh- 'party' we'll come get him. Stay safe." She hung up the phone. Hopefully everything would go right and he would be reunited. She seriously needed a bath.

She went back into the dining area and found Pietro sitting intently reading a book. "Hey." His head perked up at that "I contacted Clint about you. He should be there here in about two hours or so."

"Thank you Hermione, without you I wouldn't be here."

"Don't thank me. It was Dr. Cho and her machine that really saved you. I just happened to be there."

"Still."

"I'll be in the bathroom taking a bath if you need me. Uh- stay here and get comfortable." Hermione turned away.

The bathtub was filled almost to the point of overflowing. The mirror was fogged and the room itself was almost impossible to see hesitated to go in, she really needed this, but at the same time she couldn't afford to have one of her issues happen. But, she ignored that and crossed her fingers. Hermione sunk into it and sighed. She needed to unravel, as the warm water surrounded her she let it lull her to sleep.

 _All there was was gray. The walls were gray, the floor dreadfully gray, and even the seats were a cold gray steel. The hollow room was tall and the blurred figure was speaking to her. "Ms. Granger, we are very much aware of the role in which you played in the war, regretfully at this time, The Ministry will have to deny your application for the sum of 300,000 galleons for the war stricken orphans as the ministry cannot afford this cost-"_

 _"Yes, but this is our future." Why couldn't he see that the orphans needed help and that they were hurting even more so than them? The Ministry certainly could afford 300,000 galleons. They had spent 500 million galleons throwing the Quidditch World Cup._

 _"Do not speak out of turn, Ms. Granger. Offer the Wizengamot the same respect we have allotted you."_

 _"There is no respect given here. You vetoed my bill for the orphans, you decided against the werewolves'-"_

 _"Werewolves are dangerous creatures and we can to not allow them to interact will our fellow wizard folk."_

 _"But they are wizards and witches, you can't just treat them like second rate citizens! It's unfair."_

 _"Life is unfair Ms. Granger. If we pandered everyone's including your so-called unfairness and a willingness to complain, nothing would get done. The council suggests you deal with your righteous nature. This is our world and we must rebuild it. You can leave if you dislike it so much."_

 _"I-"_

 _"Meeting adjourned. If that is all, good day Ms. Granger." Anger coursed through her, why was the ministry insisting on being this way? Couldn't they see that people were struggling? That they needed help and the protection that was not afforded to them during the war?_

 _"Oh Harry, they denied it. All of it. How could this happen? Why? Don't they see the moral wrongness they're doing by not doing anything at all?"_

 _"I know."_

 _"This is what we fought for!"_

 _"No. It's not."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Hermione, we fought to end Voldemort's regime. We didn't do it for this. I didn't do it for this. I did it for my parents." What was going on? Why was Harry- This wasn't him, Harry was always so supportive and he was kind and he never said things like this._

 _"Harry, what?"_

 _The feeling of cold washed over her, she was freezing, she was angry, and mostly importantly, she was just sad._ so sad.

 _Harry's face was morphing, his mouth twisted and she couldn't understand what he was saying. It was cold, like it was wrapping around her shoulders._

"Hermione!" There was a gasp that seemed to come from her and the darkness shifted to a light, she couldn't breathe, she didn't breathe before. How could she not realize she wasn't breathing? She felt something firm and warm wrap around her. What was going on? She couldn't open her eyes very well, she felt a pressure on her chest and suddenly, she could breathe again. Hermione let out a ragged cough and opened her eyes.

"Pietro? What's going on?" Pietro's face was completely concerned and he was holding her.

"You were in the bath for an hour, so I went to check on you. You didn't answer so I went inside, and you were submerged in the water, I didn't know how long you were under, so I wasn't sure you were alive."

"What? I was only in the bath for ten minutes..." Hermione broke their eye contact and belatedly realized that he had in fact saved her and that she was naked. She didn't know she was naked until she felt a cold breeze. " I- Thank you, I must've fallen asleep, well, um, Pietro-"

"Yes?"

"Can I go change?"

His face reddened and he looked away. "Oh, sure. um, are you sure you're okay?"

Hermione shared in his embarrassment. She nodded and let him pull away. When Pietro left her she let out a sigh. This was something she was trying to avoid. She really didn't want him to see her like that. It was a problem that had developed soon after her first failed bill. The problem had caused stress on her friendships and she really didn't want to explain it to him the reason for this incident.

None of this would have happened if Harry was here, with her. Instead, he was with Ginny, away from her.

* * *

Pietro worried when he heard nothing from Hermione. So going with his instinct he had entered the bathroom and found her completely submerged under water, for a sheer second, he worried he was too late to save her, but thankfully she survived.

It was odd, the situation. To her, it had seemed regular, as if it was something that happened often. She looked completely used to it and not very surprised when he explained himself. He pushed that thought back and tried to not think of Hermione's naked body pressed up against his. It wasn't the time. Instead he thought of how close he was to seeing Wanda again. The hours passed by slowly at first, but then sped up. Soon, the time passed and he saw Hermione walk into the living room.

"Hey." She seemed to be slightly flushed and it was lovely on her.

"Hello." She sat down next to him and gave him a faint smile.

"Thank you, for you know, earlier." She looked away from him. "Well, Clint should be here any time soon."

"Yeah, I'm a bit excited. I want to see my sister again. And you're making it all possible, so thank you so much." Hermione nodded at him and they were quiet for a bit.

"So tell me about your sister?"

The question threw him by surprise. People didn't usually want to know much about his twin. It was the least he could do after all, "Well, Wanda is an amazing person. She sometimes comes off as strange and intimidating, but she's the best person I know. She's just such a loving and protective person, she always takes care of me and she has a strong moral urge to take care of everyone. She's just so wonderful and she wants to make sure everyone is treated fairly." That was the shortest way he could put it. "She means everything to me, she reels me in from my more reckless ideas. We bring out the best in each other."

Hermione smiled at him, "That was Harry and I, he was like my brother."

Pietro was suddenly curious again, so this was a good time to ask. "We have a bit of time to spend, tell me about Harry?"

She was quiet and there was a crumpled look on her face and Pietro was worried he went too far. "Harry and I have been friends since we were eleven and we went to Hogwarts together. He was always so troubled, danger dogged his every corner, and he was wonderful as well. We went through almost every possible obstacle together. For someone to go as much as he did, he never showed it. Harry's heart is the best thing about him. We went through war, life, love, and school work together. He was my best friend."

"What happened to him?"

"He- Harry chose Ginny over me. But I don't really blame him."

"What do you mean?" Pietro got the idea that she wasn't being one hundred percent truthful. When she opened her mouth, there was a knock on the door.

"I'm going to go get that." He nodded and watched her walk to the door and opened it.

"Where's the little bastard?" The door swung open and there was Clint Barton, looking a little worse for wear, but overall, alive.

"Hey old man."

The archer broke into a smile, "good to see you up and cheerful," and turned to Hermione. The look he gave her sunk her stomach. She was dreading whatever he asked her. "I have a favor to ask. We need you again."

"Why?" _How did I know this is what he wanted? Can't I just live my life?_

"We need the help training a new recruit."

Hermione frowned, "have someone else do it, I don't know, Natasha? Maybe Hill? I'm sure they're more than adept."

"Neither one has the range for this. We need someone with magic."

"Why is it, that whenever I get comfortable, you come to me and pull me out of it? I'm happy here!" Hermione's voice was turning a bit shrill and Pietro felt like he was intruding in the squabble and the raising voices.

"Please?"

There was a sigh from Hermione. "Fine, this is the last time though, after this, I want nothing to do with this type of stuff. You can tell Fury to kiss my arse. Deal?"

"Fine." Clint turned towards Pietro, "Grab your shit, we're leaving." Pietro got up and he saw Hermione wave her wand and a small beaded bag came to her.

"Come on Pietro, let's go to your sister." Outside the house, there was a small plane and Hermione's neighbors were outside, staring widely. Mrs. Chan was on the porch pointing excitedly. "See what you do? Now I probably can't come back again. Bloody hell Clint, I really liked that house."

Clit gave her a smirk and they all climbed into the plane. "We'll be at the Avenger's headquarters in a few hours. I suggest we get comfortable." Pietro looked at Hermione, who was tense and he relaxed into his chair. He might as well take a nap here.

Pietro felt someone shake him. "Get up." He opened his eyes and saw Hermione shaking him. "We're nearly there." He sat up and looked around, they were nearing what was a gray building. The plane landed and he got up. "Your sister is outside. She doesn't know what's going on, so be careful?"

"Thanks."

She gave him a tight smile and he went off the plane with her following him. It was a cloudy day and there were troops running around. "Pietro?" And then he saw her. His sister. Her expression was confused and then tears were streaming down her face.

"Hey, Wanda-" He was interrupted when she flung herself to him, and everything came crashing down as he burst into tears as well. It was okay, he was home.

 **So that's that. I needed to set up essentially everything in this chapter, like Hermione's plot line. Pietro kind of just wanted to be with his sister, soo yeah. I've planned out like five chapters all around 4000 words and probably every two weeks. This was mostly just a filler until the real shit starts up in the next few chapters.**

 **So, leave me a review, a follow, anything and ask questions. Tell me what you think, yeah. Thank you to the 67? that followed his and the people who Favorited and the 6 reviews, I appreciate all the feedback and that inspires me the best. See you all in the next two weeks?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**No Strings**_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

Hermione stared at the siblings' reunion and felt a tug at her heart. They looked so happy and glad they fit like a puzzle piece. She knew she had done the right thing. Tears were streaming down their faces and she had to look away at the intimate nature of the meeting. They looked like when she had finished, the relief, and all that grief was gone. Hermione memories were trying to surface and she pushed them down as far as they could go. Now was not the time. "Kind of makes you want to settle down huh?" Clinton moved to stand next to her. Hermione gave him a slight smile. She missed him as well.

She pretended to think about it, even pushed her hair out of her face in quiet thought but the answer was clear to her. "Not really. Everyone I ever loved left me even when they promised they would stay. So no." Her voice betrayed her and she came across as more passive aggressive then she would have liked. They stood in silence watching the twins hug tightly. It wasn't until she had gained the momentum she needed to continue. She was done with keeping her mouth shut. "What am I doing here Clinton?" Sighed and waited for his lie.

"I told you- " And there it was. Again. It wasn't that Clint was a liar, well, he was, but it was his life to lie, his life depended on it. It was his _job_ to lie to everyone that might be endangered. Sometimes she wondered if even he knew what were lies and what was the truth. She suspected he didn't. She knew his facial ticks, she knew everything about him. Well, she used to. These days you never knew how much a person could change.

"Please don't lie to me, we both know I'm not just here to train a new recruit, so don't be so patronizing, I don't need that in my life, especially not from you." There was more silence and from the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Clint hesitate. What was keeping him silent?

He cleared his throat, and she knew he was stalling. "We've been through a lot together, and you've never once questioned me about your missions." She cringed slightly, she didn't really like remembering that part in her life, when she was wild and out of control. Those moves were made out of desperation and sorrow. That was a chapter done and over with, in her view, _then why did everyone bring it up?_

"Yes we have been, but that was before, and I was happy-"

"Don't lie." He knew her too well. As much as she knew him.

Hermione closed her eyes, "As close as I could be to happy. I wanted out remember? That's why I left and that's why I work with Dr. Cho now. I don't want this anymore. I feel like I'm making real change in the world. I help people. That's already more than I could ever want." The two were quiet again. It had been a long time since they saw each other face to face. His face was more lined and there was more of an edge there. Not to say his face was ever soft, but it was hardened. There was a danger to his eyes, like he would throw everything all away at whatever chance he had.

They had been young when they met. Well, at least she had been. She was only nineteen and had a chip on her shoulder. Clint was not yet married and they were friends. Kind of, they watched each other's backs and had a certain kind of camadrie. However, that was eight years ago and people changed. She left because she wasn't made for fighting. War had left her desolate and she needed something bigger than herself to do. She needed to help, she thought it was but S.H.I.E.L.D was not the answer. There was too much killing, deceiving, and death for her taste.

But knowing people for that long made it hard to lie to. "We need you Herm, " She resisted rolling her eyes.

"Do you mean S.H.I.E.L.D or you?" She asked.

"Neither. The Avengers need you. I don't need you anymore. I'm happy." He wasn't exactly telling the truth, but he wasn't lying.

"Now who's lying?" He smiled at her.

"As happy as I can be. I have Laura, who is absolutely wonderful. I have two babies and one on the way. I have a family life. I'm different. The Avengers need you, at least for a bit." Why though? Why would Earth's Mightiest Heroes need her? She left that question unasked, and he left it unanswered.

Hermione gave him a sad smile. She hated that all she could muster were sad smiles. Where had the old Hermione gone? That was a long time ago but she sorely missed one person in particular.

"You know, where is Tony?" She had grown quite fond of him in the shorter time she knew him.

If he noticed the sudden subject change, he didn't comment on it. "Tony?" He raised his eyebrows at her. "He's in lower New York. If you accept, you'll get to see him almost on a daily. I don't know how you put up with him when no one else can. He'll probably give you a room right next to his in the Avengers tower."

Hermione let out a small laugh. "He and I work together very well. He helped me at a time where I couldn't help myself. Tony is as close to a best friend as I can get. We have a lot in common." _Harry and Ron. Sharp pangs, push them down, not now._ "And no, you don't count." She said when Clint made to open his mouth. "Let's go talk to Wanda. That's what we came for after all. I want to meet her."

"One last question, before we interrupt their little meeting. "

She paused, "and what's that?"

"Did you sleep with him?" Hermione inhaled rapidly and turned to look at Clint. Did he really just say that? _How dare he insinuate when he knows nothing! He's in no position to judge me._ He wasn't looking at her, but instead at the twins. "And if you did, be aware that he's younger than you. And he'll always pick her over you."

"You didn't have a problem with that before." She narrowed her eyes at him and walked towards the twins. What kind of question was that? He had no right at all. Hermione most certainly did not expect a person she barely knew give up their family. She approached the twins and stood patiently in front of them. Soon after, they released themselves and Pietro stood up. His face was younger when he looked at her. He had an arm around his sister's shoulder. "Hermione, this is Wanda, my sister. Wanda, this is Hermione, she helped me." The chillier weather did nothing to ruin his spirits. He looked more alive, well then ever.

Hermione stuck her hand out to the pretty girl and smiled cordially to her. Wanda stared at the hand for a brief second and tentatively reached out for it. "I heard a lot about you from your brother, it was all good things, I assure you." Wanda smiled and gave out a nervous laugh. She didn't have the most welcoming face she had ever seen, but she expected that. She didn't know Hermione and Pietro _had_ slept in her home. With Thor and Clint being the biggest gossips, no doubt had word reached the Scarlet Witch by now.

"I am so sure. Pietro has always been a very good storyteller. Thank you, for helping my brother, for returning him to me. How can I repay you?" Wanda's face was searching. She seemed to be searching Hermione's face, something that Hermione instantly felt on edge. She could almost feel her most negative memories coming up, bubbling, all for Wanda to see. She was uncomfortable and Wanda knew it. Hermione forcefully kept their eye contact and tried to force Wanda out of her mind. It was extremely difficult, Wanda's magic was stronger than any occlumency Hermione had personally witnessed. The magic was like tendrils wrapping around her brain, forcing it to travel its secrets.

Wanda stared harder over the span of three seconds before Hermione was able to fight back and push her out. Mentally, they were fighting, but physically they looked relaxed, if a bit tense. The exchange was short and unnoticeable. Wanda broke the eye contact and almost stumbled a bit. Those fe seconds were enough to reveal some things.

"Oh, it was no problem, you don't have to do anything, it's kind of my job to help others." Hermione shook her head at her. Still a bit tense and they both avoided eye contact. "He was wonderful." Wanda gave her a tight smile. What had passed between them was not going to be forgotten. They both knew it.

"Well, it was nice to me you, I hope we get to work together soon." Wanda turned towards Pietro before Hermione could respond to that particular comment. Neither of them was going to automatically rejoice when they had to work together. "Brother, I have training to get to. I joined the group, the Avengers? They're different than S.H.I.E.L.D, they help those that can't help themselves. You should join us."

"Really?" Pietro was obviously interested, but he was also oblivious to the tension the two females held.

"Yes, you can watch if you want." Hermione noticed that she purposely left her out of the invitation. And for once, she wasn't going to mention it. That was until Pietro turned towards the witch.

"Hermione, would you like to come as well?" She was tempted to accept, just to spite his sister, but she knew they needed time together, to catch up on current events. And she didn't know if she could stand being near that intruding girl. She didn't really want to relieve her worst memories.

She gave the both of them bright smiles. "I would love to, but I need to meet up with someone. Maybe I'll stop by later?"

She ignored the faltering of Pietro's smile and Wanda's glare. "Ah, of course, we'll see you later then?"

She nodded in goodbye and turned on her nodded in goodbye and turned on her wand her guide, she eagerly turned the corner, brushing past a ton of interns. She was going to see Tony.

* * *

Tony Stark was having what someone would call a busy in reality, he was ridiculously exhausted. He was working on a new variation of super suits and was getting practically nowhere at the moment. Not to mention, he had done like what was it? Five press calls? He didn't know how Pepper did it. He looked around his cluttered lab area and sighed, he would have someone clean it later. Right now? He needed to relax.

Lately, it had been hard to. He was tired, feeling worn out. The nightmares of death had started to fade, but he still had them. And they were merciless. He turned the lights off in the lab and started walking upstairs. Maybe he would get ridiculously drunk and blackout. Pepper was away at a convention in Hong Kong, so he was alone. He hated it. Thor wasn't around quite yet, which was really a shame. That man made an excellent drinking buddy. What a shame. He clapped the lights on in the mini bar and looked for the vodka.

He rummaged through the cabinets and finally found what he was looking for on a lower shelf behind the bar.

"I'll have a Scotch please." Tony jumped up and hit his head on the counter.

"What the fuck?" He rubbed his head and looked around. Sitting on one of the stools was a mass of curly hair. It was Hermione Granger. He stared at her in shock. He hadn't seen her in months.

"Granger?"

"Tony." They stared in silence.

"You know I'm going to have the biggest headache of all time? It's your fault. I felt some of my genius leave and I'll never be able to help the orphans anymore."

"You're way too dramatic. Maybe if your head wasn't so big, we could have avoided it that."

His mouth stretched into a smile. "It's good to see you." Hermione gave him a big smile, she hesitated, then she jumped off the stool, ran over to him, and before he knew it, he was being tackled. The air in his chest was violently ripped out. Tony's arms were full of Hermione. He chuckled and held her close.

He missed his best friend.

* * *

Wanda didn't know what she was expecting, but it wasn't Hermione. Pietro was there, after their emotional reunion. She was thirty minutes in the practice and he was watching, kind of bored. Pietro looked like he had no interest in joining at the moment, so he looked as Wanda blasted something out of the way. "Who is she? Hermione?" Wanda was curious about the girl that Pietro appeared to like. Her brother wasn't even looking at her, he was looking far away, focused on something else. "Pietro!"

He snapped back and looked at her in surprise, as if he wasn't aware she was there. "Oh, yes sister?"

"I asked you a question. Who is Hermione?"

Pietro looked confused at first, but then answered. "Hermione is very nice, she gave me a place to sleep and a way to find you. You should be a bit more polite to her."

"Polite? I was polite! I don't even know her!" She was immediately on the offense. What did Pietro know about being polite? One couldn't even mention Tony Stark to him. What was going on with her brother? She had looked into Hermione's head, she had seen _things._ Things no-one could leave unscathed. She didn't trust Hermione. There were strange circumstances surrounding her, and she needed to protect her brother.

"Wanda, you were barely polite. That's not how you are, you are usually very welcoming and kind to others." And Wanda stopped. Pietro was right-she was different. The old her would have invited Hermione to training. Pietro was too naive, he had died, he hadn't seen the aftermath of what was now Sokovia. He hadn't witnessed the death of his twin, what Ultron had turned the world into. He was not there. She came out alive, but she came out angry and she had little trust left. Hermione was a stranger that her brother embraced, but he didn't know what she saw.

Tears flooded her eyes and she flung herself to Pietro. There was still so much anger in her. She knew Pietro was at least semi right. "I'm sorry, I just missed you so much and I thought I lost you. Then you bring a girl you barely know here and I got protective. And I-" Pietro was always there for her, protecting her and then he left, presumed dead and she was destroyed. They embraced again but Wanda needed to speak her mind. "Pietro, you didn't see what I saw. You don't know Hermione, how are you sure we can trust her?"

"Wanda, you need to stop. "

"You didn't see what I saw! Her mind is a mess, it's a disaster, the memories in there are horrible, and she stopped me. She blocked me out. No one can do that. And it hurt. Your hero blocked me out of her mind after I saw the things in her mind. You can't possibly-"

"Enough!" Wanda felt as if she had been slapped. Never in their years had Pietro ever yelled at her. Why wasn't he listening? All she wanted to do was keep him as safe as he kept her. "I can't have you do this sister. No, I don't really know Hermione. But you can't be so judgemental. We don't know what she has gone through. You of all people should know your past doesn't define you."

"But-" and Pietro turned away from Wanda and walked away. She stared at his back in disbelief. What had just happened?

* * *

It wasn't until much later that Pietro saw Hermione again. He wandered around the base on his own. Still a bit upset at his sister, but he wondered if she was a little right. Wanda wasn't a cruel person. She had reason. However, he didn't think Hermione was evil. Pietro didn't know what to think. He liked the girl and he half hoped she did too.

Pietro walked around the base and slipped out through a door. He was outside finally. They were in the middle of a forest, thick with vegetation and there was no one outside. Or so he thought. "Hey kid." Pietro turned rapidly. Out of one of the trees Clint jumped out.

"Hello." They stood. "It didn't hurt you jumping out did it? I mean, at your age that can't be healthy..." Hawkeye glared at him and then they both smiled.

"You little smartass. " Clint them approached him and they hugged briefly. "Where's your weird sister?"

"We kind of got in a mild argument. And so we're not really in the mood to interact much."

"The Wonder Twins fought? What could possibly turn you two against the other?" Clint asked.

Pietro wasn't sure if he should mention the cause to Clint. Afterall, he seemed to know Hermione a lot more and for a lot longer. "Well, it was about Hermione."

"Ah." Hawkeye sat down on the grass and patted the area near him. Pietro sat down, wondering where this was going. "I do this with renovating the house. My wife absolutely hates it."

"Then why do it?"

"Because my wife absolutely hates it. But She lets me do it because she loves me. After all that danger I constantly get up to, she thinks it's good for me to work on something."

"Don't listen to him, he's full of lies." Both men swung their heads at the new voice. Hermione had appeared out of the forest.

"Oh? And what do you think Granger?" Client's voice was teasing and slightly challenging. He also patted some grass for her to sit. Hermione walked up to the men and sat near them. She was silent, pulling out handfuls of grass absently. She sighed and looked into the distance.

"You do it because you're drowning. "

Clint looked at Pietro in disbelief. "What do you mean, I'm drowning? What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione didn't respond and kept looking forward. She turned towards Pietro and gave him a bright smile. The smile didn't quite reach her eyes though.

"Hi Pietro. How was the training session?"

Pietro moved his hand in a half position. "It was okay. A little boring, better if you were there." He rejoiced in her light blush. She was pretty easy to rile. And seeing her like this made the unease he felt when Wanda spoke to him fade.

"Oh, don't you ever stop?"

Pietro's grin widened. "You won't be asking me that later." Hermione's eyebrows nearly disappeared in her hairline.

"Well, isn't this cozy. I hate to interrupt, but I should let you both know, I'm still here." Clint was lightly glaring at them, looking between the two in a suspicious matter. Hermione rolled her eyes at Clint. "Where did you go by the way?"

"I went to see Tony. We had dinner and we caught up. I haven't seen him in awhile." Clint smiled at her, but Pietro just scowled. The trio sat there in silence until Hermione stood up. "Well, it's been a long day, I'm tired. I'm going to head to my room." The two males stood up then. "I know where it is, I don't need a guide but continue talking boys." Hermione winked at both of them and walked away.

Clint turned towards Pietro, "I'm assuming you still dislike Tony?" At Pietro's snort, he continued. "What happened to you and your family was nothing to do with Tony. He's a good guy."

"I know, but I need someone to blame for all that, and Stark was the easy target. I know he didn't technically kill my family. He puts on this holier act but he needs to stop pretending to be the hero he obviously isn't. "

They were quiet again. It was a while before anything was said, Clint cleared his throat. "You sounded kind of like Hermione right there."

Pietro looked away and gazed into the forest area. "What do you mean?"

"That when Hermione was around your age, she was just like you, full of hate and grief." It was hard to imagine Hermione like that, she was a nice person. Almost like Clint had read his mind, "I know, hard to imagine huh? Did she tell you about the war?" At Pietro's bemused expression, Clint chuckled. "I take it as a no. Well, she was tortured within an inch of her life. She's been through things and she found S.H.I.E.L.D. She was angry and she did things, terrible things. When you look at her, do you see a monster?"

Pietro shook his head. "She was very kind to me, but my sister said she saw bad things in her mind."

"Well yeah, she's never not been nice." Clint stood up with a small groan. "That's- when I got hit in Strucker's lab they 'fixed' me, you know? Dr Cho's tissue program. It looks the same, but I can feel the difference, my wife can. And I pretended for a long time that I couldn't, deep down I knew it wasn't the same. Hermione is kind of like that. She's killed dozens of monsters in her short time here, but you have to wonder if she became one. It freaked her out to think of that and she left. She took a break, promising to never come back here, but she did because I asked her. And I hate that I know she hates being here. She doesn't know you very well and you don't either. But I think there's something there, something that made her leave her retirement. So promise me something?"

"Anything. "

"Take care of her, like I didn't. "

Clint turned towards the base, "You didn't take care of her?"

He paused in his walking and without turning back said, "I tried but I failed her. I lived and married and I'm happy, but she was left behind, she never forgave me for that."

Pietro let Clint continue walking, not before yelling, "Did you love her?"

Clint didn't stop walking, "still do!" Pietro stared at his back. He had this urge to find Hermione after that eye opening speech. He was left with so many questions, he needed to learn more, he needed to get to know Hermione more, he barely knew her. And it kept popping up, in his life, he never let people in, but his relationship with Hermione was different than other relationships he had. He certainly never liked someone so soon after meeting them.

He felt as if he knew Hermione more than the few days they had to each other. He made up his mind quickly, rushing past Clint, stopping suddenly when he realized he didn't know where she slept. "Barton! Where is-"

"Fourth floor up, third door to your left." Pietro barely paused to yell out a brief thanks before getting to the desired location. He stood in front of her room, catching his breath and settling the sudden nerves he felt. He raised his hand and knocked. There was a brief pause and the the sound of locks turning.

"Pietro? What are you doing here?" Behind the door was Hermione, glass of water in her hand and dressed in shorts and a tight shirt.

"I was actually looking for you." Pietro suddenly felt bashful, not as cocky as he normally was. Hermione raised an eyebrow and pushed past him, opening her door. She walked in and nudged him to enter. Pietro looked around the room, quite large but cold. She had started to set up the area, mostly with books. The room was more of a suite with a sitting area, a bathroom, and another door to his right, presumably her bedroom.

"It's nice isn't it? Perks of being an old member, senior officer." Hermione mused. "So what did you need that couldn't wait until the morning?" It was Pietro's turn to flush, something new.

"Well, I wanted to ask you a few questions, get to know you a bit more. But now that you mention it, I should have waited until morning. "

"What questions?"

He paused, "your involvement in this," he made a broad sweeping movement. Hermione was quiet, her face slightly stony.

"Now, why would you want to know that? It's the past."

"I like you and I don't know you, I should." Hermione narrowed her eyes and gestured to the couch, sitting down and allowing Pietro to sit.

"Normally, I would hex you six ways to Sunday, "

"Only six ways?"

"But- You're going to find out eventually, so why not? Well, Clint probably told you all about the war I was in, there's more however-

 _It was over. Finally. Gone. It was done and she was done. Hermione knew the war ended a year ago, but her war, her personal hell wasn't over. She was alone and she had no one. She was pushed out, left behind. Maybe she should have died in the war. She needed- she needed revenge, to get her life back._

 _To get control, to take it back from those who took it. It started out small, spare deatheaters on the run, trying to squash down the prejudice and racism. It eventually spread, like everything else always did. The control she craved was slipping and becoming more elusive every day. One day, it got out of control._

 _"Where are they? I know you know!" Bone snapped and they screamed. The man beneath her foot struggled._

 _"I don't know what you're talking about! Please let me go!" It was the begging. She snapped his neck quickly, he was useless to her. In her quest for revenge, others reached out to her, her mission was not simple. It had started as a way to get her parents back, but money had gotten involved as it always does. She had gotten involved with unsavory types of people, promising things they couldn't keep. The man, no, the vermin she got rid of was the same. She had done the world a favor._

 _In the midst of her hate, they had found her, or more like he had. "I'm here on behalf of Nick Fury, he thinks your skills can be useful if utilized wisely."_

 _"Oh? And if I disagree?"_

 _"Then you will be terminated. " Hermione laughed. This man thought he could control her?_

 _"I don't think so."_

 _"We have something you want."_

 _"What could you possibly offer me that others hadn't? Too many people offered me a way, promised things they couldn't keep. Liars, all of them. What makes this different? "_

 _"A carte blanche. You can get your revenge and your fill without consequence all you have to do is a few favors for S.H.I.E.L.D occasionally." And just like that she was in. She killed and fought and ravaged her way. Clint joined her sometimes, making sure she didn't leave the guidelines._

 _The two both starting having sex a year into their alliance. It was rough, causal, and after they both ended that part of their relationship it was never brought up again. She supposed in a way they loved each other. In a weird, unhealthy, twisted way. And it went on for a few more years. Until she got shot. Her, the all powerful Hermione Granger was shot. She later killed the one who did it. She enjoyed seeing his life leave his eyes. And that was when she knew._

 _She had become what she hunted in the first place. She was the monster. And maybe all the strings inside her snapped, but she couldn't. She stopped, she left, she ran. She left everything behind, including Clint. He found her later on, on Fury's orders. She refused to go back. Hadn't they seen she was a monster? She killed for a 'good cause' but nevertheless, she killed. She tried to stun him, then obliviate him, that was when he shot her. His arrow had nearly killed her._

 _But she let it go. He took her to Dr Cho and she fixed her. Hermione knew she could use her wand, she was magical, but taking her to Cho was the best idea, then she could be left alone. And the rest of the years were spent experimenting, helping Dr Cho. And Clint never came back. He married and had kids. They were fine, until he came and brought Pietro with him._

"Hermione? Are you there?"Hermione snapped out of her flashback and looked at Pietro. He was concerned. Lovely.

"Yes, yes. I did a lot of things I am not proud of. But saving you wasn't one of those. I hate being back here, but there's reason for all of it. Anything else?"

"Yes. Do you think you're a monster? "

That was not hard to answer. "I am. I always will be. You don't see it, because I'm trying to change. My friends saw it, and they left me. You will too, I am a monster and I can't see it. I think I do the right thing, but I don't. You said you liked me? Well, stay away, because I'll ruin you like I ruin everything."

Pietro shook his head. "You aren't a monster."

And she didn't know why, but Hermione snapped right then. "Who are you to say what I am? Too many people try to convince me I'm not a monster, but I am! Why doesn't anyone believe me? I've killed lots of people. I lost my friends! I ruined everything! You won't call me a monster, but you can't get over Tony? I killed more than he ever has! He tried to change, but I can't? I want to die every day and no-one can tell me what's wrong with me?" She was screaming at the top of her lungs, tears were streaming down her face. And Pietro? He was just standing there, taking her abuse.

"Hermione'" He reached for her hands and she slapped him across the face. He restrained her wrists as she tried to struggle away.

"Let me go! You don't even know me! You can't tell me if I'm a monster or not."

"Fine! You're a monster! Happy? But there's nothing wrong with it. Everyone's a little bit of a monster. I'm one, Clint, Wanda, Stark, and you. We all are. But we try not to be. I joined Ultron once, I was on his side remember? Global extinction. But I changed, I did the right thing and I joined the Avengers, and that little bit of monster in me? It faded a bit. It's still there, but you have to choose if it takes over."

Hermione stopped struggling and just stood there, crying. Pietro pulled her in for a hug, and they stood there, embracing. Soon her sniffles faded. She was just so _sad._ She always was and she missed her friends, she missed they all and she wished they would come back to her, but they wouldn't. "I'm sorry I slapped you" she whispered.

"It's okay, I've been slapped harder for less." He winked at her and she let out a wet giggle. Hermione leaned her head against his forehead and inhaled his musky scent. "I think you'll be okay." He kissed the top of her head.

"Pietro? Can you stay?" She was hesitant, her voice small and meek. He tightened the embrace.

"Of course." He let her lead him to her bed. They laid down under the covers and they stared into each others eyes. He quickly leaned in and gave her a small and quick peck on the lips. He ignored her wide eyes and pulled her against his body. He felt her relax and snuggle closer. Pietro closed his eyes and let the long, weary, day take him.

* * *

 **Okay, so I don't love this chapter. It did go over by a thousand words, but I couldn't get a feel for it. So after a month of reading, rereading, editing, watching the movies for inspiration, this is what was produced. Its messy and pretty shitty honestly, but it was needed to lead into the next chapter, which is most likely the last one. Tell me in the reviews what you all think, and I'll see what I can fix. This felt rushed, but it will all work, I hope. And yes, Hermione and Clint had a relationship before he was married. But it wasn't love exactly, more like an outlet to keep their humanity. He is happily married and in love. So their old relationship will in no way interfere with any of the relationships created.**

 **Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. I love all of you!**

 **See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**No Strings**_

 _ **Chapter Four**_

" _Do you see the beauty of it? The inevitability? You rise, only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor. My swift and terrible sword and the Earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers; turn my own flesh against me."_

 _Buildings were crumbling down, the earth was splitting before them and all Pietro could do was watch in horror as he fell through the cracks-over and over again-_

Someone was screaming.

It had roused Pietro up from his recurring nightmare. He groggily started to wake up when he felt the wild movement in his arms. The buildings he saw, the Sokovia he had known was melting away. Then he realised he was not trapped in Ultron's vision, but he was safe, back at base. He at first didn't realize what was happening, why had he woken up? What could have possibly jolted him out of such a painful memory? It was when he felt the scratch on his arm that he knew what was occurring.

Hermione was shaking and she was screaming; the screams were pain-filled and they sounded heart-wrenching. Pietro recognized instantly what was happening. She was obviously having a nightmare. Her face was twisted in pure terror. Pietro ignored the stinging in his arm and went into action: he had to try to wake Hermione up. "Hermione, wake up." He said in his gentlest voice, but it only caused her to go into a deeper panic as she flailed around even more.

There were tears running down her face and her previously incoherent mumbling was becoming clear. "Please, please, we didn't take it! We didn't take it!" Pietro was at a loss, what was he supposed to do? What didn't she take? His eyebrows knitted together. "No!"

Normally it was him having the nightmares and Wanda trying to settle him down. _Think, what did Wanda do to ease my terrors?_ So he did the first thing that popped into his head. He pulled the witch closer and started humming a song to her. He didn't know the tune or the name, in fact he wasn't sure it was a real song, but it was comforting and Hermione seemed to sense that. Her movements started to slow down. Pietro had a sudden revelation and he knew that was why he agreed to be experimentation, to help others.

"Please, please… we didn't take it. We didn't. " Her cries were becoming softer and Pietro just held her, rocking in a soothing way and listened to the sound of her tears. After a while, an indeterminable amount of time, there was no more sound and Pietro assumed Hermione had fallen asleep, until he heard the sniffing. He looked down at Hermione, she was looking down, away from him and she held on tightly. Her shaking was still there but it no longer covered her entire body. "Thank you," she whispered, "I'm sorry you had to witness that."

Pietro lightly grasped her chin and pushed it up, so she was looking at him. "Hey, it's okay, besides, now we're even. Do you-" should he even ask? "Do you want to talk about it?"

There was more silence.

He was almost certain she went to sleep, based on the silence. Then she cleared her throat. Hermione seemed uncertain and started speaking. "I was remembering the day I was tortured. It was in the middle of the war and we were all desperate for something to happen, for someone to win, so it could just all end. I don't think anyone cared who _won._ We just wanted it to be _over._ In that recklessness, I forgot the enchantments that were always put around the tent and the taboo. It was my _fault. I_ failed in the one task I had. We were captured, but I was tortured-" Her eyes were staring at the wall behind her, lost in memory, a glaze over her eyes. "I don't know how long it was. Merlin, it felt like ages of pain. We escaped eventually, but I never can forget it. The incident- it changed me. Almost ruined me, but there were bigger issues and it was forgotten. There was no reason to be upset over the torture of one girl when all of humanity was on the line." Hermione said rapidly in about one breath. Pietro was quiet the whole time. What could you possibly say to someone that was tortured?

"I am so s-"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry. I hate that, you weren't there. You couldn't have done anything." Hermione hissed and then calmed down slowly. "It's just hard. You-know? It's hard to relate to people, I was _hunted_ like an animal and I can never let that go." Her words carried a heavy weight, there was more to the story, Pietro could tell. He didn't think, however, that it was wise to pressure her. They sat there in reached his hand out, placing it palm up on her lap and waited, Hermione wrapped her fingers carefully over his. They turned their heads and stared at each other, examining the facial features of one another. They were close to one another, but it felt separated, as if they were rooms and maybe worlds apart. Because they _were._ Realistically they were different. Maybe too different.

"So you've never told anyone about this?" He found it hard to believe that Hermione had kept this secret from others for so long.

"Tony knew. As soon as he saw me, he knew what must be going on. Tony has nightmares too...the kind that would scar anyone for life. Going through that battle must have deartyed him. I wonder if becoming Iron Man was truly the wisest decisions. He hates himself."

Pietro took a deep breath, now was the chance to get out what he had wanted to for so long. "Deep down in me I know Stark isn't a monster. I know he isn't what I thought he was." Hermione furrowed her eyebrows at Pietro. What was he saying? He stared down at his hands. "Stark was the obvious person to blame. When Wanda and I were trapped under that rubble, all I could see was _Stark_. Waiting there for us to die, and that name became part of my anger. You wondered why I went under Strucker's experiment? I did it because I thought I was doing something good. Sokovia was downtrodden and for a while, all I had was my anger and my sister. I thought that if I was somehow _better_ everything would change. That I would no longer remember that rubble and bomb. But I can't. After all that's happened, I can't let go of all that hate. So Stark may not be the monster. Maybe I _am the monster_. And that terrifies me all the time. I wasn't joking when I told you."

Hermione squeezed his hand, trying to comfort him. She could try and deny everything he said, but that wouldn't be honest and he wouldn't accept it. But what could anyone say to make it all better? "To quote you, 'maybe there's a monster in everyone. But that doesn't mean it should take over.' You can be better than that part of you. You have good advice, you should maybe take it. Tony is coming by tomorrow to help with the practices, and then you can talk. I'm not saying it would change anything, but it would help, I think. If you're open to it."

Pietro nodded at her. "What's your favorite color?" She was surprised at first but even she was done with the whole 'who's more of a monster' topic. It was rather heavy details of their innermost thinking.

Hermione chuckled a bit. "It's blue. I'm partial to purple, and red has a spot in my heart. What's yours?" Familiar banners of gold and crimson flashed through her mind and her heart cracked, just a little more.

"Blue." Pietro snorted a bit. He didn't elaborate before jumping onto the next question. "What was your childhood like?"

"Besides trying to avoid death as an eleven year old? Before Hogwarts, my school," she added for Pietro's sake. "I was a good child, my parents are, _were,_ dentists, excuse me, so we were average. It was happy. I was happy." If Pietro heard her refer to her parents in past tense, he remained silent.

"How did you find out you were a witch?"

She enjoyed the rapid-fire questions, they distracted her from the reality of life and gave her perspective. It gave her time to think about things she hadn't remembered in awhile. "Oh, I was terrified. I was around seven when I showed my first _true_ magic. Before it was all small things, like items appearing where they shouldn't, or cookies winding up in my hand. The day I showed my first _real_ sign of magic was about Davey Smith. So Davey Smith, the wretched little boy he was, was always running behind me and pulling my hair, throwing pebbles at me. Merlin, I hated him. Naturally everyone thought it was only a boy's fancy, but I'm not a believer of that. So I had this doll I liked, her name was Penelope the slayer of dragons and reader of times."

"I'm sorry, Penelope?"

Hermione glared at Pietro. "Hey, who is telling the story now?"

"Sorry, sorry, go on." Pietro's eyes were filled with mirth and Hermione huffed a bit.

"So _yes,_ Penelope and I were playing in the sandbox at the park near my house when Davey the little shit he was grabbed her out of my hands and twisted her head off. Naturally I was angry, and I lunged at him, like a sensible person would."

"Naturally."

"But Davey- being the arse he was was bigger and faster than me. As he was about to run off with Penelope, I pushed my anger towards all that and wanted Penelope to come to life. And she did. The doll picked up her head, put it back on, and started telling Davey off-"

"Wait, the doll that came back to life, _only told the boy off?_ "

Hermione blushed, "well, yes, I was seven! I only wanted to frighten him, not give him a heart attack."

"What happened after?"

"Oh, he ran away and left me alone. He never pulled on my hair again." Pietro laughed at her indignation. She really was odd, the story wasn't even that humorous, but it was innocent, pure, something that wasn't as common in their new day to day life. "When my apretns found out, the didn'tscold me. They only hugged me and told me it was okay but to never hurt someone again. They were the best I could hope for." It was nice, recounting stories of past times, getting to know Hermione beyond a physical attraction. "What were your parents like?" The question threw Pietro off guard, he hadn't been expecting a question of that magnitude. Sensing that she had thrown him off balance, Hermione instantly backtracked. "Oh! No, I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that…"

"No, it's okay," he reassured her. "To be honest, I don't exactly remember my parents, it happened such a long time ago. They were good parents. Nice. They loved us and we loved them. I know my mom liked making breakfast for dinner on Thursdays. "

"Why Thursday?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I am not sure. It just always was. My dad liked to sing folk songs after lunch and dance with my mother while she cleaned. They were regular and we weren't anything special at all, but it worked. We were an average family, struggles were there, but it was good and loving. I miss them and I forget they are the reason we started fighting." Hermione nodded carefully at him.

"They sounded lovely. I wish I could have met them."

"They would have liked you, I think."

Hermione let out a small laugh. "I don't really think so, your sister didn't seem to like me much."

"Wanda?"

"Yes, we had a moment when we met, and it took me by surprise."

"Wanda doesn't know you. She's always been protective."

"That's not what I mean." Hermione rubbed between her eyebrows, unsure how to explain the encounter without offending or making Pietro uneasy. Pietro just looked at her waiting patiently for her to continue. "In the Wizarding world, there are forms of magic to do with your mind, suppressing certain memories or casting others out of the inner thoughts. It's called Occlumency and there's Legilimency, where others can read minds. Your sister has a _very_ um, _advanced_ form of Legilimency."

"I think so, she can get into people's minds, change memories, control the mind so people get stuck in their own mind."

"Er, well yes. I have a good handle on Occlumency. I'm somewhat advanced in it, but I had a very hard time blocking your sister out. So when your sister and I met, she saw some of my more _gruesome and unpleasant_ memories, the memories that are _always_ at the surface of my mind. I wasn't sure what was happening, but I felt her in my mind. I pushed her out and that really didn't help my standing with her."

Hermione bit her lip and wrung her hands. "She mentioned that. Wanda saw something there. She wasn't descriptive or anything, she just warned me."

"Pietro, what she saw, were things in the past, things I have to deal with now. Actions that can't be erased no matter how much I want them to. I did unpleasant things my time here, and it pushed me to retire and help people. They, they can't dictate my life. They're like ghosts haunting me and I hope you don't run away, I kind of like you." Maybe they weren't too different. No, they were something worse. They were too alike.

He grabbed her hands and squeezed them before bringing them to his lips, enjoying in her blush. "It's okay." He said as he stared at her. "I'm not running, and I know maybe one day you'll tell me about these ghosts. Okay?"

Tears threatened to escape her eyes. How was it in a little more than three days she had made a connection with this man- when she couldn't with others in ten years- and be able to feel so good about it? Should she feel guilty? Was it wrong to be so attached to a person so quickly? She hadn't known he existed before and now she didn't know why she hadn't. He was still staring at her with the blue eyes that had captured her interest in the clinic before.

The very air they were in was charged. They were both waiting, for something, _anything_ to happen. And though she knew it was late- or early, depending on the perspective- and they both should sleep, an idea popped into her head. A potentially bad idea.

Hermione bit her lip and shifted slightly so she was no longer sitting next to him, but in Pietro's lap. She moved carefully. She measured his face and saw no emotion. Nothing to suggest what she was doing was unwelcome. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Pietro just looked at her, allowing her actions, doing nothing to stop her. She moved closer, hesitated and bumped her nose against his cheek. Pietro closed his eyes and revealed at the feeling of her. That was the only thing to show it was affecting him at all. Hermione moved her nose against his face and her lips followed the trail of the nose. Her lips went over his eyebrows and his nose, his forehead, and the corner of his lips, she avoided his lips and sent feather light kisses to his neck and his ear.

It was odd, being this intimate with another person. She had be celibate for a while now, the last time she engaged in similar activities was two or three years ago.

Belatedly, she wondered if this was a good idea. Hermione didn't know if this meant anything or if she was doing this to stop the dreams, but it was working. She moved her lips down his neck and to his exposed collarbone. She looked up through her eyelashes and saw Pietro biting his lip, looking down at her. Hermione made up her mind then and there. She moved her legs to straddle him. Her hands moved to his shoulders. She leaned up, both of them slightly panting and placed her lips on his.

What she felt was instantaneous. There was something there and she moved her lips over his, allowing him to dominate the kiss. It was wonderful and different to other kisses she received. His lips sucked on her lower lip and his teeth clashed against hers, quickly escalating. Their breathing was growing heavy and Hermione felt a coil, a flush of heat move down her body. She lightly grinded on his body, feeling his hardness against hers.

She felt faint, as if any sudden movement would make her run. Pietro moved his hands to her waist and placed pressure on her. She gasped lightly and kissed him again, she opened her mouth and allowed him to dominate the kiss. Her hands didn't settle, instead opting to move everywhere. Pietro broke the kiss and moved his lips down her neck, his hands moving down to her shirt.

He slowly started to lift her shirt and Hermione stilled. Was this right? It had been _so_ long. What if he found her unattractive? Doubtful and insecure thoughts entered her mind. She had too many scars to be beautiful. Pietro noticed her hesitation. "Hey, it's okay. You're very beautiful." Still insecure, Hermione allowed him to remove her shirt. She held her hand to the side, even though every part of her screamed to cross her arms and hide every bit from him.

Pietro ignored her ugly thoughts and went straight to her body, caressing it, and exploring it. His hands were everywhere and she was nowhere and it was hard to breathe, she was gasping and she felt beautiful. Hermione had courage to move her hands as well. She grabbed his shirt and he released his hold on her so she could pull it off completely. Her hands searched the new flesh and it was warm. Her face was blushing as she ran her hands all the way up. This was _new_ and she wanted to suddenly lick him.

Hermione and Pietro held eye contact as she let her hands drift lower. She never noticed before, but his eyelashes were long. Especially since they were looking down at her. Their breath was much more steady but still slightly rough. Hermione's hands reached his belt buckle and she bit her lip. "Is this okay?" Pietro was looking at her through hooded eyes. He didn't say anything and nodded. Encouraged, Hermione unbuckled the belt and unbuttoned his jeans.

A wild gleam entered Pietro's eyes and he kissed her so hard it left her dazed. Before she knew it, her jeans were off. She laughed, breaking the sweet moment. "No fair using powers!" It relaxed her to laugh, she didn't feel as timed or under pressure.

Pietro laughed as well. "You never said it wasn't fair." _Fine. If he was going to play like that._ She muttered a spell under her breath and vanished his pants. The humor left the room and he lunged at her. The hunger in the mood was made clear. She fell back, onto the bed, taking Pietro with her. She could feel his erection pressing into her stomach, further contrasting how hard he was and how soft she was.

His hands were back on her and they weren't dallying around. He unclipped her bra and slowly slid the straps down her arms. His eyes were dark circles and she knew hers weren't much different. Hermione no longer felt self conscious now that everything was off. Instead, she felt a sense of power.

It was almost instantly when Pietro put his mouth on one of her breasts and his hand massaged the other breast. Hermione made a 'o' with her mouth. She closed her eye at the feeling. When he switched breasts, Hermione trailed his body with her hands and slyly sneaked them into his underwear. He lurched slightly and gasped when she wrapped her hand around his length. "Sneaky." He smiled at her and bit down lightly on one of her nipples. Hermione tightened her grip of his cock and pushed his underwear down past his bottom.

Pietro lifted himself from her body and sat back on his heels. He slowly pulled her panties off her and rolled them past her knees. Hermione bit her lip as she saw Pietro push his underwear off himself and he stood in front of all, bare and in all his glory. Pietro leaned into her and gave her a sweet kiss full of like an electricity. She wrapped her arms around him and just embraced. She was so full of emotions, so many of them. Hermione felt him push her back slowly, back to the bed. "Are you sure?" He whispered gently at her. She knew she was, she could feel it. The foreplay was cut short.

His body pressed against her and she felt his cock against her entrance just resting. She looked Pietro in the eyes and slowly grinded against him. Pietro moaned and the rocking motion caused him to start slipping into her. He pushed into her and they groaned and pressed their foreheads together just feeling complete at the connection they created. Hermione grabbed the bed sheets and clutched them tightly. She was so full and Pietro rocked against her, slowly and a bit more sweet. But sweet wasn't what she wanted.

Hermione used her weight to flip over the pair. She grabbed Pietro's arms and lifted them up over his head. She ignored his confused look and sat on top of him, riding him. Every rocking motion she made, the fuller she felt. She could feel Pietro tensing underneath her. "Hermione, I'm not going to last long." His voice was strained and she could feel herself tightening. The hot coil was impossibly tight.

She closed her eyes and panted. "Then let go." She felt Pietro reach between, where they were connected, and he rubbed at her center. Hermione could almost see fireworks and the wave crashed over her. Just, like that. She felt Pietro tense as well as he climaxed. And it was over. She had done it. They laid on the bed, content, and calm.

The gravity of her actions hadn't quite reached her yet. She relaxed and then tensed. What was she doing? This was not like her at all, she didn't sleep with the first person that opened up to her. It wasn't _her._ A sneaky voice invaded her thoughts. _But you aren't you anymore. You're different, unsure of yourself, and not pure and innocent._ The room felt dark and Hermione's head was spinning. This was wrong. Too wrong. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. Without hesitation, she jolted up on her bed, startling Pietro. "Hermione?" She didn't spare him a second look before she jumped up, grabbed her wand, and her clothes. She quickly put them on and started to run out of her room.

Before she reached the door, Pietro was already standing there. His arms we crossed and he looked concerned. "Hermione, what's going on? Tell me."

"I have to go, I can't do this. I can't breathe."

"What? You can't leave! You need to see a nurse!"

Hermione glances up at his face, taking in the concern and the- fear? It was too much. She couldn't take this. She set herself up, "I'm sorry, but I don't need your permission." She ignored the confusion in his eyes, and she turned on her heel, knowing he wouldn't be fast enough to catch her. She ignored her heart breaking as she saw his shocked face as she apparated out of the room and into a unknown place.

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated, but this an abrupt ending, but remember, as much as romance is all cool and dandy, this is Hermione's journey. There's one more chapter left, and maybe an epilogue.**

 **Btw, this was my first smut scene! I was terrified writing it, and i hope you guys leave feedback? But maybe be nice? I hope this didn't suck, but ah, I'm growing as a writer.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**No Strings**_

 **Chapter Five**

Her small London flat was threadbare and dusty. But beyond that, it hadn't aged, hadn't changed to reflect her new self. It was comforting, to see proof of time standing still.

She knew where she needed to go. So far, she didn't seem to belong anywhere. Hermione knew that she needed to be forgiven. And she needed to forgive. So she made up her mind. She whispered a small prayer before she apparated out of the London flat. She was going to go see Harry and Ron.

* * *

Pietro stood in slight shock. He never, never, thought that anyone could be faster than him. It was turning his brain inside out. One moment, Hermione was with him and for the first time since his "death" he felt _alive._ But then, she disappeared, her face screamed of regret. She was gone, vanished. And he couldn't help her.

He hadn't known Hermione for very long, but he liked her. She was his savior. Though that term was not enough to describe her and the way she made him feel. He had to help her, he didn't know who to turn to. Maybe Clint? He seemed to know her well. _maybe too well._ His subconscious was snarky. This was no time for jealousy. Pietro didn't hesitate before he made it to Clint's room.

He knocked quietly but persistently. Hawkeye was bound to hear him. And he did. The door swung open quietly. And Clint stood at the other side, yawning and in a purple robe. It would have been funny under other circumstances to see him so ruffled. Pietro couldn't even remember what he was supposed to say to him. How did he bring that up? "Are you going to just stare at me, or are you going to tell me why on earth you would knock at an ungodly hour." _At least he decided to put me out of my misery._

Pietro blurted out the first thing he could think of. "This is an emergency. "

"And it couldn't have waited until the sun was up? God, at least Loki was decent enough to try and take over New York in the daylight." The archer rubbed his eye.

Pietro huffed. Clint had a point. "It's about Hermione."

Clint groaned. He rubbed a hand over his face wearily. "Does she _ever_ fucking sleep? Who did she hex now? Was it Stark? Please be Stark. Then we could put it off till morning, we can tell Tony that. 'Oh sorry we didn't come to save you, we weren't aware of that until noon because we were sleeping. You know like normal people.'"

He really didn't have time for all this. "Old man, she's gone."

Clint froze and then narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean she's _gone?_ "

"She just disappeared. She left in a panic. I'm worried about her. "

"Wait, wait. How do you know she's gone?" There was something in his tone that had an edge. "What did you do?"

"I was with her." Pietro chose to ignore the second question.

"Why?"

"We don't have time for this!" Pietro was getting frustrated. "It doesn't matter now, all that matters is that she left really upset." He hoped Clint would understand that.

Apparently he didn't. "Of course it matters! One of the most important person I know left really upset. And you were there! So what happened? I'll repeat myself one more time. What. Did. You. Do?"

Pietro made eye contact with Clint. Then he blushed under the scrutiny and looked away. Somehow, his piercing eyes made it really hard to stay concentrated. The man could be very intimidating. No wonder he could keep up with Romanoff.

"Oh, don't tell me, never mind. Why on earth. Please tell me you didn't sleep with her."

Pietro was silent. What was he supposed to say? That that didn't happen? He wasn't one for lies.

Clint glared at him. "I kind of want to shoot you right now. So you slept with her, she panicked and she ran away?" At his nod, he continued. "Of course she did. Can no one handle their feelings anymore? First Stark, then Rogers, then Banner, now her? I swear this team is full of emotionally stunted assholes."

"So what do I do?"

"You don't do _anything_ flash. Hermione is probably just, you know, taking a break. She's fragile, but don't let her hear me say that. She's probably walking around South Korea or something. You shouldn't worry. This happens every once in awhile when she decides she can't take it anymore. She always comes back eventually."

Pietro felt like Clint wasn't taking this seriously enough. Hermione could be in trouble. "She mentioned, before she left, that Harry and Ron-something like that- forgives her and her sins? But what is she talking about?" Clint's face went ashen.

"Harry and Ron?"

"Er, yes. But who are they?" Clint stared at Pietro, slightly unnerving him.

"Harry and Ron were Hermione's best friends. They were her family. "

"What happened? She never mentions them. Well, she did. But she said they turned their backs on her. That she was left alone. Unwanted. What happened for them to abandon her?" He felt a bit of anger. How could anyone just leave family?

Clint stepped aside, to let Pietro in his room. He watched as Clint started changing rapidly. "We're going to get Hermione."

Pietro widened his eyes. "You know where she is?"

"Yes. She's at their graves."

* * *

Hermione shuddered. It was cold. Very cold. But she wouldn't use her magic here. Not here. Magic changed her life but it also ruined it. It was because of magic that she had no one left. She wrapped her arms around herself.

She stared at that gray headstone like it held all the answers. It was mostly plain. With just a name on it. Harry Potter. Next to it was Ron Weasley. Just plain, simple headstones. Nothing to reflect the great men they were. As if seven years of hardship never existed. It said nothing of the accomplishments and dreams the boys had.

"Hi Harry, Ron. It's me. I'm sorry I haven't visited. It just makes me so sad you know? And I just am so busy now. I help people now, just like I said I always wanted to. Um, I joined a group, the Avengers. They're like superheroes. But it's okay, cause you guys were my superheroes. So no one is replacing you anytime soon." She hiccuped, already feeling the tears come on.

She bit her lip, trying to stop herself. "I miss you guys everyday. You, and Ginny, and Fred, and Neville, and everyone. I'm always so alone now. Why did you have to leave me? We were family. And you turned your back on me." her voice cracked. "I have no one. We were supposed to die _together._ And you boys left me. I grew up and you stayed the same. There's so much you want be able to do. It's not fair!" She didn't try to stop the flood of tears that were pouring down her face.

She couldn't think, years of sadness, and anger, and denial just poured out. Her cries were heaving. She wrapped her arms around both graves and sunk down to her knees. Her sobs echoed around the small cemetery. Because she had lived while so many dies, she picked out the graves and where to bury their bodies. She had chosen something private and secretive. Hermione wasn't going to let anyone defile the graves with graffiti.

"Why did you have to die? Why did you have to send me away? I was ready to die with you! I was supposed to die! My parents don't know who I am, because I was going to die. Iwas ready. Of this, because of your _sacrifice_ you left me alone, and outcast." Hermione was yelling now. Her face was red and her nose was runny.

"Don't you boys know how lost I am? How dead I feel inside? I want to die everyday, but I'm such a coward, I can't do the job." Her voice quieted down into something barely a whisper. Her face crumpled up in the snow. She sat down between the graves and started to lie on her back. She looked up at the stars clear in the sky.

Maybe she would just sleep here. All alone. Well, she wasn't alone anymore. She was sleeping with her boys. And maybe, just maybe she would wake up with her boys. Together, like they should have been. The thought caused a smile to grace her face, a real one. It was nice. She was going to see her boys, because she was going to help herself. The cold started to fade as she concentrated on that hope. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

All she could mumble was, "I was ready."

"I was ready."

* * *

Pietro followed Clint to the jet. He wasn't quite sure where exactly they were going, but given how serious Clint looked, he didn't really want to question it. All he could do was stew and think over what he just learned. More specifically, the deaths of Harry and Ron. He had so many questions. How long were they dead? How? Why did Hermione lie about them? She spoke as if they were still alive.

"I really need you to not kill him." Clint interrupted his thoughts and Pietro swung his head up. "Though I appreciate and understand the urge."

"Kill who? Where are you going?"

Clint gripped the control harder, Pietro hadn't even noticed they took off. " _We_ are going to see Tony, and before you say anything, Tony is the one person that knows where Hermione is. He helped her bury the bodies, so he knows where the graves are at. Find those, and we find her. Got it? I don't need you going all kamikaze on him."

"I'm not going to kill him. I'm over it. I think." Pietro ignored his look of disbelief. "Why don't you know where the graves are at?"

"Long story short, Hermione only really trusts Stark. We have history, but she doesn't trust me with personal things, with her life? Maybe. But her past? Not so much. I guess Stark was her shoulder to cry on."

"Why doesn't she trust you?"

Clint nudged his head a bit, "well, maybe because I shot her."

He was in shock. Clint shot Hermione? "Wh-"

"It's hard to explain. I'll tell you after we get Tony. Which is now." Clint lowered the jet onto the tower. Pietro was slightly annoyed he hadn't noticed them arriving. When the jet landed, a _very_ disgruntled Tony Stark stood outside waiting for them.

"What the hell? Why the _fuck_ would you psychos awake me up at, " Tony glanced at his watch, "four in the morning? What could possibly be so unbelievably important that you assholes couldn't wait until the sun came out?"

Pietro huffed. "Listen Stark, we need you to tell us where Harry and Ron are buried. It's about Hermione, we're looking for her."

Tony threw his head back and laughed. He rolled his eyes. "Hermione Granger is a very, _very_ smart woman. Is she doesn't want to be found, she can't. Besides, she wouldn't go to that place unless something caused her to have an emotional breakdown. Now. I'm not even going to ask how you, Flash, know about Harry and Ron. Because it's too early. So fuck off? I don't know? Is that appropriate right now?"

"Tony. She did have an emotional breakdown. " Clint said. Tony froze.

"What are you talking about?"

Clint pulled in closer and whispered briefly to Tony. Tony glanced at Pietro and nodded. When Clint pulled away, Tony rubbed at his forehead. "Okay, seriously," he turned to Pietro, " _fuck you._ Lets go, the graves are in Maine. Come on flash and birdbrain. We have a Hermione to rescue."

 _It was so cold. But it was worth it. The world was bland anyways. Pretending for so long took a toll on her body. Who was she kidding herself? She would always have these strings holding her back. She couldn't be free._

"Hey, you want to tell me why you shot Hermione?" Pietro asked Clint. The story was bothering him. He needed to know in what circumstances Clint would shoot Hermione. Tony looked excited.

"Is it story time? Are you finally going to bless the young one with your greatest betrayal story? I gotta tell you, he was quite the dickwad then. Like times three, kids mellowed him out."

Clint glared at both of them, then turned back to the front. He was silent at first, making Pietro think he wasn't going to say anything. Then he sighed. "Hermione joined the team around ten years ago. She had a lot of anger. It was kind of unusual. But hey, Fury thought we could use it, channel it. Especially when he found out about her magic. And it worked, for a while. Having her around with her skills made things a lot easier. No one died from our side anyways. Then it went wrong. She started becoming reckless, unforgiving, she changed into what we hunted. It all boiled down to the last mission we had together. It was simple, get in, grab the information, get out. Routine stuff. Hermione wasn't interested in those missions, she just wanted revenge. And S.H.I.E.L.D was more than willing to supply her with the bodies she needed. So we go in, all's well at the moment, and we're almost done, when one of the civilians outside notices us. He had this tattoo, a skull with a snake or something. And Hermione just _flips_ out. She attacks the civilian, almost kills him, screaming at him, demanding to know where he got the tattoo and if he thought he was being funny. The poor guy got it because he thought it was cool. He didn't know what she was talking about.

I try to stop her, she's hysterical at this point. She accuses me of lying to her. She tries to hit me, and attack me. I have to knock her out in order to move her. We get back to base, I put her in the infirmary, thinking maybe some rest will help her. When she wakes up, she attacks the nurses and doctors, kills some of the prisoners we were interrogating. Fury called me up and tells me to stop her at any cost. When I find her, she's a mess, crying, and out of her mind. She was gone at that point. Hermione saw me, and she recognized me. She calmed down. And, and, and" Clint takes a deep breath. Pietro noticed he gripped the controls harder.

"I just _knew. She trusted me._ Me. I had her trust. And she was so vulnerable. She was so upset and she was relaxing, just thinking that I wasn't going to do anything to hurt her. And I told her that she was fine and that I wasn't going to hurt her. Then Fury gave the order. So I did what he told me. I shot her twice. Once in the shoulder, and the other in the leg. You should have seen her face, how _betrayed_ she was. She apparated out of there that instant. And I hadn't seen her since I went to pick you two up. We kept in contact, mostly through letters, once you joined S.H.I.E.L.D you don't ever leave, not exactly. But we never saw each other face to face again."

Pietro felt disgust. How could someone do that? From what he had seen, Hermione was very relaxed around Clint, as if nothing had happened. All he knew that if he was her, he would have a hard time talking and acting like nothing had happened. However, he didn't have long to think about it.

"Okay, so sad time is over. In over news, we're here. Land the jet, Judas." Pietro was surprised Tony hadn't interrupted once. So hearing his voice reminded him that he was in fact in the same small area as _Tony Stark-_ the man he blamed for all his problems. Maybe crisis controlled his need to punch him. "The graves are only a few miles from here, but we don't want Granger to disappear, which she will, if she hears us. Worse, she'll kill me when she finds out I took you here. Let me tell you, Hermione does _not_ forgive or forget. "

The jet doors opened. There was snow everywhere. If Hermione was here, she was probably freezing. Pietro didn't spare a second glance at the others before he dashed out of there. He wasn't quite sure of the location, but Stark had said only a few miles, so he took off straight ahead. He passed the trees and saw a clearing.

The cemetery.

 _There's snow everywhere._ So much, that it nearly covered the two headstones that were there. Resting in between the graves was a small lump. _Hermione._ There was a small layer of snow on her and she was shivering. Her eyes were closed, she was passed out. Feeling the urgency, Pietro went up to her and noticed the blue lips and frosted eyelashes. He tried his best to ignore those features, hoping he wasn't too late. He picked up Hermione and then ran back to the jet, to meet up with the other two.

Unsurprisingly, the two were still in the jet, waiting on the ramp. Tony noticed the lump in his arms first, because he stood up instantly. "We need to get her warm. I don't know how long she was there, but she's freezing and her breathing is shallow. " The temperature in the jet seemingly dropped before being picked up again. Pietro notices Clint turn up the heat out of the corner of his eye. The jet ramp closes up. A blanket is handed to him, he holds Hermione close to him, trying to warm her up as much as possible.

"Shit, I didn't think it was this bad. I thought you just pissed her off. I didn't actually think she was in danger or anything." He could tell Tony was trying to make amends. "Is she waking up? God, this is unnerving." Pietro jerked to look back down at the half frozen girl. Hermione's eyelashes were fluttering. She still looked so cold.

"Harry? Ron? Why am I so cold?" She seemed almost to hallucinate. Her eyes were opening slowly.

"What's going on?" Hermione looked around as much as she could and realized she was not still at the graves. "Tony? Pietro? How? Why?" She seemed at loss for words.

* * *

Why was she here?

How did they find- Tony. She heard his voice earlier. Traitor. Oh she was going to murder him.

Why didn't they leave her to die?

She was ready.

Who was holding her?

* * *

Pietro wanted to kiss her. She was alive. Hermione looked almost ashamed, she didn't try to make eye contact at all. "We didn't think we'd get to you in time." To his surprise, she started crying. She struggled in his arms a bit, but he just slightly tightened his grip on her.

"Why didn't you let me die? Why did you have to involve others? I was ready." She was shaking her head side to side, and her voice was heartbreaking. He didn't know how, but she almost made Pietro feel guilty for not letting her die. But he knew this was the right choice. Wasn't it?

Tony moved closer to Pietro and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Granger, Granger, look at me. We aren't going to let anything happen to you, so cut the shit, because you're too good for us and we can't let you go. Capiche? Especially not Little Match girl style." Hermione bit her lip and let the tears run out in silence, looking away. Pietro took that as a allowance. Soon, she was asleep again.

"Okay guys, when we arrive, we're handing her down to the infirmary. This time, she hopefully doesn't kill anyone." Clint turned to the other two. "We have a bit of time to kill, so keep her warm for now."

Pietro looked at Tony. Tony pushed a piece of hair from Hermione's face and tucked it behind her ear. But it was in a familiar way. He wondered just how long Stark had known Hermione.

"It's been years." Tony looked at him, as if he knew the questions in his mind. "I met the pipsqueak years and years ago. I've known her longer than bird brain over there."

"How?" Anything to keep his mind off the half frozen girl in his arms.

"Eh, we have time. Keep her warm meanwhile." At his nod, he continued. "We met at a conference we she was 16? Her parents are, were? Dentists. They happened to be at the same conference I was. And by the way she spoke, you couldn't tell she was underage. She was _years_ ahead of everyone there, so mature, leaving everyone in the dust. Her mind was on a whole other level. Though she didn't like me much at first-"

"That's cause you tried to sleep with her-" Clint called from the front.

"Shut up. I didn't not. She was like 16."

"You didn't know that!"

"Whatever. So maybe I might have tried, just a little, to seduce her, but I didn't know she was underage! I'm me! Anyways, once we passes that little snafu, we were good. We talked regularly. She's a good friend. You could say she's my best friend, just don't tell Rhodey. So when she needed a place to bury her boys, I was ready to help. There. That's my meeting Hermione story. Not as dramatic as Barton's over there. But it's a fond memory."

Pietro smiled. Stark wasn't as bad as he thought. In the meanwhile, Hermione was looking much better, she was still cold, but her cheeks were getting warmer and she wasn't so deathly pale.

They were nearing the base. There was a group of people outside, obviously Clint had advised them to come out and be ready for Hermione. Hopefully, everything might be okay.

When she awoke, it was bright. She had a throbbing headache, a sore throat, and a stuffy nose. Hermione groaned.

"That's what happens when you stay out in the snow too long." Hermione turned her head abruptly, and regretted the vertigo she got in exchange. Tony was sitting in the chair to her left. He was holding her hand and it soothed her for a reason. "The kid told us what happened." He nodded to her right, where Pietro was in the other chair, half asleep.

"How long has he been there?" Her voice was strange to her own self, making her want to cringe slightly.

"All night, well, morning, since you were dropped off here. Gave us a scare. But seriously? You run away after sex?" Hermione felt her cheeks redden. It sounded ridiculous when he put it that way, but she didn't expect him to understand. "Was it that bad? Most people stay awkwardly for breakfast and never talk again.

"Tony, it wasn't just the sex, that was part of it, but the reason I ran away, was because it was too much. Harry and Ron, they left me. _me,_ so I couldn't just wait until he left me too. Everyone I ever knew or cared about left. And there I was, enjoying myself, as if that didn't happen. I was, am, scared. I felt so bad about it."

"Granger, No one expects you to be perfect, or marry him, come on, it was just sex. It's not like he proposed. And for the record, I never left you. Or shot you." Tony stood up and stretched. "Okay, I've got a multi billion company to run, so I'm out. Catch ya later for a drink, and don't run away again? Also, as an FYI, they would be proud of you. Happy that you're happy."

When he left, the light hearted mood left. Why didn't he treat her leaving for what it was? She was slightly scared to admit it, but her going to the graves was a suicide attempt. Not the best kind, but it was. Because she deserved it all, she let the boys die. And it was something she had been holding on to for years and years, and for that, she didn't know if she could ever forgive herself.

 _"Hermione, I feel so cold. Am I dying?"_

 _"No, no, no. You're- It's just a numbing jinx, don't worry Ron, you're not going anywhere, you're gonna make it. It's going to be okay. Okay?" There was so much blood, it was everywhere. Her hands were covered and shaking as she reached in her bag, trying to pull out the dittany. Her wand was forgotten somewhere._

 _"Hermione! Is he going to be fine?" Harry was so worried._

 _"Yes! Find the dittany, I have to get it so I can save him. Use your wand Harry, Your wand!" Ron's bleeding was getting worse and his already pale skin was ashen. The splinching that happened earlier was heavy. He was going to bleed out if she didn't help him. She suspected that Yaxley had thrown in a curse while they apparated, because there was too much blood._

 _"Hermione, it's not here!" She swung her head, her eyes wide. What was he talking about? The dittany was in her- it was on the counter. She left it at the Weasley's house at the wedding. It wasn't there. Hermione shook her head._

 _"No, it has to be there. Harry, keep pressure on his wounds, I'm going to try something." Harry dashed next to her and she ran to the bag, searching for something,_ anything, _that could help. It was impossible, she had to have something! She prepared months in advance, placing everything in her bag, there had to be something. So why wasn't there anything?_

 _Panic was setting in. Maybe? She could try the muggle way? Stitches and bandages would have to do. She grabbed her equipment._

 _It was messy, and difficult. The work wasn't hard, watching Ron was. He was screaming with every stitch. And when it was over, she sighed full of relief. He just needed to sleep through it and heal. Ron would live. He had to._

 _It wasn't until a few days later that Ron died._

 _Ron died._

 _Dead._

 _Her fault._

 _Her._

 _If only she hadn't forgotten._

 _Her fault._

Hermione blinked back her tears. She hadn't thought about that in ages. When Ron died, it destroyed both of them. But they had each other, they were going to depend on each other, and it worked. For two years, Harry and Hermione were together on the run, finding and searching to end Voldemort's rule. She was tortured, but she made it out.

They were family.

When Harry died, she had no one.

 _Was it really over? Happy tears poured down her face. Voldemort was gone! He was dead!_

 _She ran towards were Harry was, but he wasn't moving. He was on the ground. She knew something was wrong. She kneeled next to him, he was staring right at her. "Hey Mione."_

 _She ran her hand down his cheek. "Hullo Harry. You did it. We're alive. We're going to grow old together."_

 _He gave her a weak smile. The school smelled of death. There were bodies everywhere, so many casualties, it was hard to know who lived. "Ginny is gone."_

 _Ice. "What?"_

 _"Most of the Weasley's are gone. I think it's just Charlie. I feel bad for him. Don't you?"_

 _Silent tears rolled down her face. "It is. But he has me and you. And we have each other. It's going to be okay now. It's over."_

 _"We won didn't we?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"But not really." Harry wasn't looking at her, he was looking past her. "We lost so many, so really, it's just like if we had lost."_

 _She remained silent. How do you answer that? "Harry?"_

 _"I'm tired Mione. I really am. I've been fighting this since I was 11. I don't have much more energy in me to keep going."_

 _"What?"_

 _He motioned down towards his stomach, there was a large dark spot. Hermione rapidly pulled his shirt up a bit. There was a wide gash on his abdomen. "See? I'm not going to make it."_

 _"Harry. No. Stop that. That's, that's nothing. We're going to heal you right up. It's fine, and then we'll live. You promised Harry."_

 _He shook his head. "Save the supplies for those who can be saved-"_

 _"You can be saved!"_

 _"No, Hermione. I want this. I can't go on. I've lost everything, and I want to sleep."_

 _"You have me ." She whispered. Why wasn't he understanding. Yes, they lost a lot, but they had each other._

 _"I'm sorry. It's too hard."_

 _"Harry! You can't give up! You made it this far! What about me? You're all I have..."_

 _His eyes were glassy as he kept eye contact with her. "You've always been stronger than me. You're gonna be okay."_

 _"You don't know that." She was begging, gripping his hands in hers. "Let me save you."_

 _"I think I see my parents. Mione, I'm leaving. You saved me just by being my friend all those years ago."_

 _"Harry." The green eyes she loved were getting dimmer. "Harry?" he kept eye contact as they faded._

 _"Harry!"_

 _"Harry!"_

 _Harry left her too._

 _She could have saved him._

 _Even if he didn't want to be saved. She could have been selfish._

 _So it was her fault._

 _Again._

 _Hers._

In reality, maybe it wasn't her fault. But it felt like it. Everyday it hurt. So she pretend that they left instead, that they turned their backs on her. Because that was easier. It was easier to pretend they hated her then the reality.

Because they should hate her. She let them die. It was too much to when consider forgiving. In her world, they had amazing lives, and families, and happiness that was stolen so long ago.

In away, she felt like a puppet, a puppet whose strings were all tangled, instead of doing what routine said, jerked in a different way. Her attempt to die, was an attempt to cut the strings, untangle them, make routine happen. Make things right.

She needed help. She needed to talk to someone. Maybe she would see that therapist. She smiled at the man besides her. He was still asleep. He had taken her here. Maybe she could forgive him for rescuing her. Maybe she would tell him about Ron and Harry?

"Good morning." He was stirring. Waking up. His eyes opened.

"Hermione. How are you feeling?"

"Better. I can't say the same about my neck." He smiled at her. She smiled back.

Hermione reached out and held his hand. Maybe they would be okay. They could try together. Maybe they could get better, with each other. Something about Pietro called out to her, and she grabbed it like it was her saving grace. And it was selfish, she knew. But this might save her.

"After this, do you want to get a coffee?" He was cute. And sweet.

"Okay. I won't run away this time."

He gave her a crooked smile. So what if she had so many problems? He was damaged as well. She would get better, she was determined. She was going to untangle those strings one by one.

It was a date.

 **So that wraps up this story. I like to think Hermione heals, time changes things, I left the ending kind of open so you all could decide what happens later on.**

 **Harry and Ron were always supposed to be dead. Since the beginning, Hermione just imagined they were alive**

 **This started as a romance, but ultimately, its about Hermione and her humanity. Its about Pietro rediscovering that and over all, it's about forgiving, forgiving others, and above all, forgiving yourself.**

 **I enjoyed this journey. As it is my first completed story.**

 **So review, tell me what you think.**

 **Lastly, thank you all. Everyone who reviewed, this who favorited, followed, and those who read it.**

 **Peace out**


End file.
